The Birthday Gift
by Didou614
Summary: Obsession : idée ou préoccupation de tous les instants qu'un individu ne parvient pas à chasser de son esprit, même s'il est conscient de l'absurdité de ce qu'il ressent. NEWTMAS. UA.
1. Prologue

Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : fanfiction à chapitre, univers alternatif

Nda : *musique de 20th century fox* Enfin je publie cette p*tain de fanfiction longue Newtmas. Merci à Newt is Stilinski pour la correction ainsi que son précieux soutien, mais aussi à xamagur40 et Chinensis, qui ont lu en avant-première et m'ont donné leurs avis et leurs encouragements.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift - Prologue**

Thomas ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Une chambre probablement. La sienne, peut-être. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce que l'on était en train de lui faire, ni pourquoi.

 _20 ans._

En fait, il s'en foutait complet. Parce qu'un beau blond gémissait contre ses lèvres brûlantes et chevauchait ardemment ses hanches comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant.

 _Ça se fête n'est-ce pas ?_

Tout était flou autour, rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Sauf lui. Il voyait nettement l'être qui se tenait dans ses bras, un ange aux yeux sombres qui lui faisait littéralement perdre les pédales depuis qu'il lui avait délicatement attrapé la main pour l'amener jusqu'à ce lit.

Alors qu'il était allongé, il se redressa subitement en s'accrochant à ce corps frêle, qui sans relâche, continuait à aller et venir sur son excitation. Le blond avait une de ses mains enfouis dans les cheveux de Thomas et l'autre griffait sa nuque. En sueur, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle.

 _Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée._

La pièce devenue chaude et humide était emplie des gémissements du jeune homme tandis que Thomas lui suçait avidement le cou. Avec une fascination malsaine il le voyait se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'il atteignit ce point si sensible en lui. Il le sentait se cambrer sous ses mains et il adorait ça.

 _Mais si ! Il ne faudra rien lui dire, ça sera sa surprise !_

Un prénom. Thomas chercha désespérément un prénom, car aucun ne lui avait été dévoilé. Mais les coups de marteau sur les parois de son crâne étaient trop violents pour qu'il réfléchisse correctement. Pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé au vacarme que faisait son cœur sous sa poitrine.

 _Que prépare Minho ?_

C'en était trop. Avec une convoitise qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, il bascula brutalement son partenaire sur le dos. Sous la surprise, le blond échappa un hoquet de surprise avant de gémir de plus belle, sous les coups de reins frénétiques que lui offrait Thomas.

 _Tu verras au moment venu Tom._

Le débat des deux jeunes hommes était d'une brutalité passionnelle, une douleur envoûtante afin de trouver ensemble, le plaisir extrême. L'idée de détacher ses lèvres de cette peau lisse n'était même pas concevable pour Thomas, il **devait** le sentir contre lui. Il devait être **en** lui. Il ne pouvait plus le lâcher.

 _Thomas, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ce soir._

Mais le point de non-retour approchait dangereusement. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, Thomas fût prit d'un long tremblement, son cri de jouissance étouffé dans le cou de son amant. Il eut un moment de flottement, où encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ils essayèrent de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Le brun avait longuement embrassé l'autre homme, nageant dans le bien-être le plus total. Il ne s'était pas décollé de lui jusqu'à ce que la fatigue prenne le dessus. Puis, la première chose qu'il sentit le lendemain matin, fût la froideur de son lit.

Ce fût comme une gifle.

Il se leva, un peu trop vite pour sa gueule de bois. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement. Il était dans sa chambre, tout était en ordre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Comme si cette fabuleuse nuit n'avait jamais existé.

Avec un énorme effort, la soirée lui revient. Et d'un coup, il comprit. Il comprit les sous-entendus, le garçon qui avait débarqué chez lui et qui ne voulait dire son nom. La surprise de Minho pour son anniversaire. Ce tocard avait osé.

 _Un escort ?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue ! Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un escort-boy, tout sera expliqué dans le chapitre 1 que je publierai vendredi, sinon allez voir sur internet ^^. N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions par review, ça me ferait super plaisir comme d'habitude ! :D


	2. Chapitre 1

Donc, les petites précisions : Le terme « escort » désigne le plus souvent un service d'accompagnement, associé, ou non, à des services sexuels. Bien que le travail d'escort soit avant tout à caractère sexuel, tous les clients ne louent pas les services d'un escort exclusivement pour le sexe. Certains n'en veulent pas du tout. D'autres le font pour des motifs sociaux, comme la présence à une réception, impressionner ses pairs, ou simplement pour avoir une compagnie.

Source : Wikipédia

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift - Chapitre 1**

 _"La passion est une obsession positive. L'obsession est une passion négative."_

 _Paul Carvel_

Lorsque son réveil sonna, Thomas n'eut aucune pitié. Son bras vint s'écraser sur l'objet bruyant et le fît tomber de sa table de chevet dans un gros fracas. Le jeune homme s'enroula dans ses couvertures avant de grogner : « Bien fait ».

En effet la pauvre machine – Paix à son âme. Amen – interrompait toujours ses rêves aux moments les plus intéressants, et ce petit manège durait depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Dix jours.

Dix putains de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa fête d'anniversaire. Dix putains de nuits qu'il fantasmait sur son fameux cadeau à tête blonde, et chaque matin le réveil balayait ses rêves humides en une fraction de seconde.

Donc oui. Bien fait saleté de machine.

Dans son cocon de couverture, Thomas se demanda combien de temps encore allait durer cette fixation sur cette nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose, à tourner la page. Si seulement il avait été plus bourré ce soir-là, il aurait tout oublié. Mais non. A l'exception de courts trous noirs, il se souvenait de tout. Et depuis, les réveils étaient plus durs à supporter.

Plus dur.

C'est le cas de le dire.

Thomas gémit de désespoir en constatant qu'une nouvelle fois il devra prendre une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs matinales. Même avec la meilleur volonté du monde il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser cette nuit passée.

Il revit ce visage aux traits enfantins tout près du sien, et ces prunelles noires braquées sur lui. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de stopper ce flot de souvenirs, mais ce fût pire. Thomas sentit des doigts fins pianoter à des endroits précis sur son visage. Puis une petite voix réciter des nombres à voix basse.

D'autres images beaucoup moins chastes l'envahirent, et Thomas serra les dents quand son érection prit trop d'ampleur. Il chassa ses couvertures, prêt à prendre sa douche lorsque soudain il se mit à hésiter. Il frotta ses mains contre son visage et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua à quel point sa respiration était rapide.

Des jurons s'échappèrent de sa bouche lorsqu'il décida de rester au lit un peu plus longtemps. Son envie était trop importante pour l'ignorer.

Thomas posa une main sur sa poitrine qui vibrait sous les coups puissants de son cœur tandis que l'autre glissa le long de son ventre contracté. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, l'excita d'avantage. Puis trop impatiente, sa main tremblante suivit le chemin du bonheur.

ooo

 _\- Brun ou blond ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Tu les préfères brun ou blond ? répéta Minho._

 _\- Ah, mais tu sembles oublier les roux, fît remarquer Thomas avec un large sourire._

 _\- Répond à la question._

 _Les yeux ambrés de Thomas se levèrent vers le ciel en réfléchissant. Son ami pouvait entendre les rouages de son cerveau marcher à plein régime._

 _\- Blond. Blond j'aime bien, finit-il par dire tout bas, l'air rêveur._

 _\- C'est noté._

 _\- Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _\- Tu verras._

 _S'il avait vu le sourire malicieux qu'affichait Minho, la curiosité de Thomas aurait été piquée. Mais ses yeux vaquaient dans le vide, s'imaginant en bonne compagnie, probablement._

 _En même temps, qui aurait pu deviner ce que Minho allait lui offrir comme cadeau deux semaines plus tard._

ooo

Dans les vestiaires d'un restaurant trois étoiles, Thomas se mit face au miroir et attacha les boutons de son gilet sombre imposé en tant que serveur. Il était en train de se recoiffer lorsque la voix de sa collège et amie s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Salut Tom, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Il vit Teresa passer dans le miroir, elle était déjà habillée et prête à entrer en salle. Sa longue chevelure noire était tirée dans un haut chignon impeccable mettant en valeur son visage gracieux.

\- Comme d'habitude, souffla le jeune homme.

\- Toujours pas remit de ta belle blonde ? le taquina Teresa.

Un silence lourd en sens envahit la pièce, jusqu'à que la serveuse reprenne :

\- Je rêve … Tu penses toujours à lui ? Je croyais qu'après le week-end, tu l'aurais oublié.

\- Moi aussi je croyais ça. Mais en réalité ça empire, avoua Thomas d'un ton morose.

Teresa voulait dire à son collègue qu'il avait été victime du coup de foudre, mais elle s'abstint car elle savait que Thomas ne croyait pas en ces bêtises pour gamines. Il préférait parler d'attirance instinctive, mais ce n'était en aucun cas de l'amour pour lui.

On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas.

Le brun ne s'était pas inquiété au début, après tout il avait vécu la meilleur baise de sa vie alors il était normal qu'il y repense. Mais après dix jours, cette nuit en compagnie de l'escort accaparait son esprit sans cesse. Elle ne s'estompait jamais, mais se renforçait de jour en jour.

C'était carrément flippant.

\- Tu es mal barré Tom.

\- Je sais Teresa. Je le constate tous les matins.

Le restaurant où travaillait Thomas était fréquenté par des personnes d'un certain rang social, cependant les prix y étaient abordables diversifiant la clientèle à son grand plaisir. Comme la majorité de ses collègues, il avait du mal à apprécier ces fils et filles à papa capricieux, qui se plaignent pour la moindre petite chose, comme s'il s'agissait de la catastrophe du siècle.

Néanmoins il se devait de servir tous les clients avec respect et gaieté, il en avait trop bavé pour avoir ce travail, et en aucun cas il devait le perdre. Esprit tourmenté ou pas, ce n'était pas son responsable qui allait en prendre compte.

Accueillir les clients, sourire, prendre les commandes, se tenir droit, servir, sourire. Le serveur A2 s'appliqua dans ses tâches malgré la soirée qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

"Je ferai de ton anniversaire une soirée inoubliable" avait annoncé Minho, et il tint sa promesse. L'asiatique avait tout organisé pour son ami dans les moindre détails. Des connaissances lointaines avaient fait l'effort de venir et Thomas en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, ne s'attendant pas à les revoir de si tôt. Une cascade de cadeaux lui avait été offerte, des présents aussi touchants qu'idiots, et ils s'étaient tapés des fous rires lorsque les vieilles photos de jeunesse ressortirent au grand jour.

Seulement, le brun avait trouvé étrange que Teresa et Minho l'incitaient fortement à boire à cette soirée. La raison était en fait toute simple : ils savaient très bien que sobre, Thomas se poserait trop de question face à son dernier cadeau et ne le savourerait pas comme il le devrait.

 _Les basses faisaient trembler les murs lorsqu'il commença à danser un collé serré avec Ben, c'est à ce moment là que ses deux meilleurs amis jugèrent qu'il avait assez bu. Minho leva son pouce vers Teresa qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil._

 _C'est au plein milieu de la nuit qu'il arriva._

 _Alors que Thomas avait un mal de chien à attraper la paille de son verre avec sa bouche, il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule._

 _Il se retourna en vacillant légèrement et se retrouva face à un jeune homme, blond, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Thomas prit quelques secondes pour l'observer en plissant les yeux d'une façon très ridicule. Non, il ne le connaissait définitivement pas. Un mec pareil il s'en serait souvenu._

 _Le nouveau venu lui dit quelque chose avec un grand sourire, mais il n'entendit rien. Le silence total. Pourtant la musique avait considérablement baissée. "Bon sang pourquoi je n'entends plus rien ?" se disait-il. Une panique soudaine le gagna et un air apeuré domina les traits de son visage. Au lieu de se demander s'il était devenu sourd, il aurait peut-être dû se demander comment un inconnu était rentré dans son habitat._

 _Devinant son mal, l'inconnu pouffa en lui enlevant ses caches oreilles à plumes roses flashy._

 _\- Tu m'entends là ? Je te demandais si tu passais une bonne soirée._

 _Thomas bafouilla, envoûté par ce jeune homme qui s'était approché un peu trop près de lui pour pouvoir pleinement réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Ce qui fit redoubler le rire du blond. C'était un rire léger, communicatif, adorable._

 _\- Je suis désolé, mais... il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité, finit-il par articuler._

 _Le sourire du blond changea. Un sourire mesquin courbait ses lèvres et faisait deviner qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. D'un coup il avait prit quelques années de plus, songea Thomas. Mais ça ne le rendait que plus séduisant._

 _\- Viens avec moi, souffla-t-il en lui attrapant le bout de ses doigts._

 _\- Mais... mais la fête n'est pas finie, mes invités..._

 _\- Il est tard Thomas, presque tous tes amis sont déjà parti._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour confirmer ces dires. En effet il ne restait plus que Minho, Teresa et Alby au fond du salon, Ben enfilait sa veste, prêt à partir._

 _Comme prévu, Thomas ne chercha pas à savoir comment un inconnu s'était infiltré chez lui, connaissait son prénom et le plan de son appartement. Arrivé à sa chambre il fût gentiment poussé contre la porte puis le blond se colla à lui pour déposer ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes._

 _A ce moment là, Thomas ne répondait plus de rien. Ça avait disjoncté là-haut. Par contre en bas ça s'activait, surtout lorsque son vis-à-vis recula vers le lit en se léchant les lippes._

 _Les jambes brusquement affaiblis, le brun dû appuyer son dos et ses mains sur la porte pour ne pas flancher. Ce fût encore pire lorsque son invité surprise retira son haut avec une lenteur calculée, décoiffant ses mèches dorée égarées sur son front._

 _Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il se contentait de l'admirer, ses yeux de biches grands ouverts sur ce corps qu'on lui offrait._

 _Son cerveau avait lâché._

 _"Bon anniversaire Thomas"._

"Thomas"

"THOMAS !"

L'interpellé sursauta en grimaçant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à encaisser un coup.

\- Ça fait dix bonnes minutes que je vous vois immobile comme une statue. Bougez-vous, les clients attendent !

\- Pardon, je réfléchissais, dit-il d'une petite voix à son supérieur.

\- Tu réfléchiras après ton service, va t'occuper des nouveaux clients et des desserts de la table 12.

\- Oui monsieur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être casse-pieds lui aussi" songea Thomas, sa pensée contrastant avec le ton extrêmement poli qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Se concentrer. Oublier. Sourire.

Thomas répéta ce mantra en boucle dans sa tête pour pouvoir se vider l'esprit et travailler correctement. Avec une agilité acquise par la pratique, il amena les desserts de la table 12 et accueillit le binôme de vieilles peaux qui venait d'arriver. Les commandes s'enchaînèrent et il courrait dans tous les sens pour répondre efficacement aux demandes des clients.

Se concentrer. Oublier. Sourire.

La lune baignait dans le ciel noir lorsqu'il prit une courte pause avec Teresa en dehors du bâtiment. Assit au bord du trottoir en compagnie de son amie, il apprécia le moment et savoura la fraîcheur du soir. Dans une expiration il rejeta la fumée de sa cigarette dans les airs, comme il aurait voulu rejeter le blond de sa mémoire. Puis il repartit à son poste, en se disant qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux heures de travail avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, s'écrouler dans son lit pour ne plus bouger.

Se concentrer. Oublier. Sourire.

Le restaurant était spécialement bondé ce soir-là, de nombreux clients l'interpellaient pour demander des nouvelles boissons tandis que d'autres arrivaient. Quelques fois il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de la situation, et ce n'était plus qu'une impression lorsqu'il commença à prendre du retard sur ses commandes.

\- Thomas, la table 4 ! Vous êtes trop lent !

\- Je fais de mon mieux M. Janson.

Il arriva à la table, tête baissé, il sortit son petit carnet et releva le menton :

\- Vous avez choisi ?

Se figer. Se remémorer. Blanchir.

L'escort était là.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapitre 2

Nda : Je pense pouvoir publier deux fois par semaine (espérons juste que je contrôlerai ma marge de temps ^^). Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent en mettant des reviews, vous ne savez pas ça quel point ça me fait plaisir ! (continuez, continuez ! *-*).

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift - Chapitre 2**

Pendant un long moment, Thomas resta planté là comme un idiot, sa bouche entrouverte et le regard posé sur l'homme qui l'obsédait depuis des jours. C'était lui, sans aucun doute possible. Il le reconnaissait parfaitement, lui et ses yeux noirs sous ses sourcils froncés, ses traits fins et séduisant sur cette peau laiteuse s'alliant avec ses mèches blondes entremêlées.

Comme la première fois où il avait goûté à ces lèvres. Le serveur crut un instant que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Vu la tête que tirait l'escort en fixant Thomas, lui aussi l'avait reconnu. Mais il y avait autre chose mêlée à la surprise dans son regard. Comme de la panique, une angoisse profonde.

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant ni quoi dirent, ni comment réagir.

\- Newt qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Thomas prit soudainement conscience que le dit Newt ne dînait pas seul. Une jeune femme relevait sa tête de la carte des commandes pour comprendre la raison de ce silence. C'était une blonde vénitienne aux boucles voluptueuses et au visage charmant bien que trop maquillé. Robe sur mesure, bijoux éclatants, chaussures de marque, sac à main coûteux. Conclusion : fille de riche. Conclusion de la conclusion : Thomas ne l'aime pas.

\- Rien. Il ne se passe rien du tout. répondit froidement Newt, brisant le contact visuel pour replonger son nez dans la carte des plats.

A l'entente de sa voix, Thomas frémit. Il ne chercha pas à le contredire, pour les deux jeunes hommes le mieux était de ne rien laisser paraître.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Malgré la prestance particulière dont Newt faisait preuve, sa voix était mal assurée lorsqu'il commanda son plat pendant que la femme devant lui le toisait d'un air suspicieux. Comme si elle avait comprit que ce n'était pas leur première rencontre. La main de Thomas tremblait alors qu'il prenait des notes sur son petit carnet, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il aurait voulu s'enterrer à six pieds sous terre, jamais il n'avait connu une situation aussi embarrassante. Même le jour où Minho avait malencontreusement découvert son historique internet rempli d'adresse de site pas très catholique - Non approuvé par le Pape François - (et pas très hétéro aussi).

Thomas voulait partir au plus vite. Dès que la cliente finit sa commande, il s'empara des cartes et annonça son retour prochainement avec les plats. Puis sans un regard en arrière il s'éloigna.

Cette fois, le serveur ne s'obligea pas à sourire à ses clients.

Teresa était dans l'office du restaurant lorsque Thomas déboula dans la pièce, essoufflé, l'air complètement paniqué.

\- Tom ça va ?

Le serveur leva ses yeux vers elle et secoua frénétiquement la tête. Bien sur que non ça n'allait pas. Hors de vue des clients, il était entrain d'expulser tout la tension accumulée ces dernières minutes. Inquiète, Teresa s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu trembles. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Table 4. C'est lui.

\- Lui ?

\- L'escort, le mec avec qui j'ai couché la semaine dernière. Teresa je veux mourir.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

La serveuse lui saisit les mains qu'il triturait nerveusement.

\- Calme-toi, ça va aller. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle puisque maintenant tu pourras aller lui parler. Peut-être que ça réglera ce problème de fixation.

\- Hors de question, en plus il est accompagné, une de ses cliente je suppose. Cette situation est horrible, tu pourrais t'occuper de leurs commandes à ma place ?

\- Tu exagères Tom. Je vais le faire mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu regretteras ton choix.

Sur cet mise garde elle repartit en salle, laissant Thomas seul deux secondes. Mais ce dernier comprit vite qu'il lui faudra bien plus que deux secondes pour se calmer.

Pour ne pas recevoir de nouvelles réprimandes de la part de son supérieur, il dû vite repartir en salle, il servit des commandes tout en prenant soin d'éviter le côté ou Newt dînait avec sa bourge. Lorsqu'il recroisa Teresa, elle lui dit :

\- Il exige que tu viennes l'encaisser.

Sur le coup Thomas ne comprit pas la phrase dans le bon sens et son visage tourna au rouge vif.

\- Que je... je l'encaisse... oui. Oui je le ferai. marmonna-t-il.

\- Profites-en pour lui parler !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple Teresa.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu as l'opportunité de parler à ton fameux fantasme vivant et toi tu vas la laisser passer ?

\- Ça servirait à quoi que je m'accroche à lui hein ? A rien, c'est peine perdue. Et puis je n'ai rien à lui dire de toute façon.

\- C'est ça ton problème Tom. Tu abandonnes trop facilement.

En direction de la table 4, Thomas sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Et le fait que Newt soit seul à sa table et l'observait marcher jusqu'à lui n'allait pas l'aider à se calmer.

Sans gêne il le déshabillait du regard alors que le serveur, mal à l'aise, lui informait le prix à payer. Newt eut un petit sourire en constatant que même en absence de la blonde vénitienne qui l'attendait patiemment, Thomas continuait de jouer la comédie du "on ne se connait pas" en fuyant tout contact visuel.

Le brun pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil les yeux bleus perçants de Teresa quelques tables plus loin, elle lui faisait des signes pour qu'il comprenne que c'était le moment ou jamais pour engager la conversation. Mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour articuler quoique ce soit, il ne pouvait que regarder Newt payer, se lever, mettre son manteau. Impuissant, prisonnier de sa propre lâcheté.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus le garçon lui filait entre les doigts.

Newt dû sentir qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose car il se mit devant lui et attendit en fronçant les sourcils. C'était maintenant, Thomas devait se faire violence. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser l'air lui rafraîchir les poumons, enfin il dit :

\- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée.

Newt haussa les sourcils et lâcha un petit rire, il attendait autre chose de la part de Thomas qui se gifla mentalement pour avoir dit une phrase aussi banale et impersonnelle.

\- Oui je me suis régalé, et puis j'ai eu une bonne surprise. Au revoir Tommy.

Sur ce le garçon s'éloigna, laissant un Thomas abasourdit par ces derniers mots.

 _Tommy._

Ça lui revint à présent.

 _Les deux corps ivres de désirs se cherchaient sur le matelas tandis que les premiers soupirs de plaisir alourdissaient la pièce. Les étapes furent écourtées, Thomas baladait ses mains sur le corps qu'il surplombait, tandis que leurs ventres nus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre._

 _Il le voulait maintenant, sans plus attendre une seconde de plus. Le posséder au plus vite._

 _Alors qu'il était entrain de lui mordiller la peau de son cou, Thomas entendit vaguement son partenaire gémir : « Doucement … Thomas, ralentis ». Cependant le brun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et n'écoutait que son désir grandissant._

 _Jusqu'à ce que Newt lui attrape la tête entre ses mains et l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux : « Tommy calme-toi »_

 _D'une certaine manière, ce surnom enfantin l'apaisa. Il cessa ses mouvements précipités et tenta de réguler son souffle tandis que le blond lui caressait tendrement ses mèches sombres pour le calmer :_

 _« On a toute la nuit devant nous Tommy. Je ne m'envolerai pas, alors autant faire durer le plaisir tu ne crois pas ? »._

ooo

La première chose que Thomas fit en rentrant chez lui c'est prendre une bonne douche brûlante. Puis il enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama et se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures.

"Je suis trop con" se murmura t-il.

L'occasion s'était présentée et il n'avait rien fait, rien tenté. Il s'était sentit ridicule, comme un abruti d'adolescent incapable de se contrôler devant une jolie fille. Et voilà qu'il regrettait comme un idiot.

Le lendemain, lors du coup de feu de midi, Thomas était tellement dans la lune qu'il était à deux doigt de se faire suspendre par son supérieur. Heureusement que Teresa était là pour le secouer. Elle lui proposa de la rejoindre au parc cet après-midi, au banc habituel pour qu'il se change les idées.

Après son service Thomas resta chez lui en attendant de rejoindre Teresa. Ce fût la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'activa autant durant un après-midi : il appela sa banque, son opérateur téléphonique, il répara son étagère, il rangea même son appartement de fond en combe. Il résolu tous les problèmes qui le suivaient depuis un bon bout de temps, sauf un.

Toujours le même.

Il lui restait encore une heure à poireauter avant d'aller au parc, alors il décida de passer au plan K pour urgence psychologique. Sinon il allait péter les plombs.

ooo

Peu avant cinq heures, Thomas reçu un appel de Teresa :

\- Oui ?

\- Salut Tom, tu n'es pas encore partit ?

\- Ah non désolé je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Il me reste encore un peu de temps pour me préparer, non ?

\- Oui mais je pensais que tu allais venir plus tôt vu le message que j'ai reçu, je cite :"Je vais soigneusement me pendre dans ma cuisine (ça serait bête de salir le carrelage que je viens de nettoyer) je te lègue ma collection de boule de neige. Adieu."

\- J'ai trouvée de quoi m'occuper, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, plan K ?

\- Quelle perspicacité.

\- Je te connais trop bien.

\- Je finis vite ce que j'ai commencé et j'arrive Teresa.

ooo

L'air était lourd dehors, et les nuages menaçaient de cracher leur pluie à tous moments. Thomas pénétra dans le parc désert par le mauvais temps, en espérant que son amie penserait à prendre son parapluie. Les chaudes couleurs des arbres émerveillaient le jeune homme, leurs apaisants bruissements et les chaussures de Thomas sur les feuilles mortes étaient les seules choses qui se faisaient entendre. C'était si calme.

Enfin il arriva au banc favoris de la serveuse, et il faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il y découvrit Newt.

Il était tranquillement assis, une boisson Starbucks à la main. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Thomas chercha Teresa autour de lui, quelque peu paniqué, mais il n'y avait personne. Au début il voulait tout simplement faire demi-tour et se barrer en courant. Mais Newt venait de le repérer et lui offrit un de ces sourires charmeurs, impossible à fuir.

Il se plaça devant Newt et ce dernier lui dit :

\- Salut Tommy. Tu as l'air surpris de me voir.

\- Je le suis.

\- Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ?

Thomas fronça les sourcils, il devait être en train de rêver parce que tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Ou est Teresa ?

Le sourire de Newt s'affaissa, c'était à son tour de ne plus rien comprendre.

\- Il n'y a que moi ici. J'ai simplement fais ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Quoi ?

Thomas pouvait sentir l'agacement de Newt s'intensifier. Le blond sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et lui tendit. Mais lire le message qui y était inscrit ne l'éclaira pas plus qu'il espérait.

"J'ai besoin de te parler en privé. RDV au parc demain à 16h, il y a un banc près de la cabine téléphonique. C'est important.

Thomas"

\- Bordel c'est quoi ce délire ?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Je sens que l'on va encore m'engueuler pour un cliff pareil x')

Bon, une devinette se pose : qu'est ce que le Plan K ?

Eh bien essayez de deviner :p Petit indice : c'est un jeu destiné aux enfants.


	4. Chapitre 3

Nda : Tout d'abord, JOYEUX NOËL ! x3 Ensuite, que le guest qui a proposé Kapla pour le plan K se manifeste sous la forme de son véritable pseudo si il a un compte, car il a trouvé la réponse ;) Bravo aussi à J0ticette qui m'a donné la réponse en PM. Merci à tous pour les reviews qui m'encouragent et me font extrêmement plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous plaira !   


Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift - Chapitre 3**

Assit sur un banc au parc, Newt buvait son café chaud en appréciant la vue des feuilles tourbillonner avec le vent. Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'il attendait Thomas. Il avait hésité à venir car ce n'était pas son genre de revoir les clients d'un soir, surtout gratuitement. Mais il était curieux de savoir ce que le garçon avait à lui dire.

Ils avaient passé du bon temps ensemble, et l'avantage du sexe lorsqu'il est bien fait, c'est que l'on oublie le temps pour lequel on est payé. Si seulement toutes ses passes se déroulaient ainsi. Mais Newt devait bien avouer que même sans argent en retour, il n'aurait pas hésité à coucher avec Thomas. Après tout il était plaisant à regarder, et son petit côté maladroit et perturbé ne le rendait que plus adorable.

En parlant de lui, voilà qu'il se pointe enfin. Newt lui sourit mais Thomas lui renvoya une drôle d'expression. Le brun vint vers lui alors il lui lança :

\- Salut Tommy. Tu as l'air surpris de me voir.

\- Je le suis.

\- Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ?

C'est au froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur que Newt comprit que quelque chose clochait.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Où est Teresa ?

"C'est qui celle-là ?" ne pu s'empêcher de penser l'escort.

\- Il n'y a que moi ici. J'ai simplement fait ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Quoi ?

La tournure de la conversation lui tapa sur les nerfs, il soupçonnait une affreuse manigance. Et rien qu'à voir la tête de Thomas en lisant le message sur le papier, la manigance était confirmée.

Le brun marmonna qu'il allait tuer Teresa jusqu'à qu'il voit l'autre garçon se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris je n'ai rien à faire ici avec toi, alors je me casse, dit le blond, irrité.

\- Non, non tu ne-

\- Alors explique-moi ce que je fous ici ? le coupa Newt en criant à moitié.

Thomas resta un moment interdit en se pinçant les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller une deuxième fois.

\- Elle pensait que je voulais te revoir, je suppose.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Newt.

\- Si, si je le voulais, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Le blond continua à le fixer, la colère laissant place à l'hésitation. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas continuer à voir ce garçon, il était clair que ce dernier cherchait plus qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir. Mais le plus important restait de ne pas oublier sa règle n°1.

Lorsque Newt tourna les talons, Thomas crut que c'était la fin. Au moins, il aurait essayé. Mais le garçon jeta simplement sa boisson vide dans une poubelle et se rassit sur le banc. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et annonça : "Je t'offre une heure de bénévolat. Après tout, tu restes un client."

C'est à partir de ces mots que l'escort entra en jeu. Il fît tout pour détendre le petit Tommy assit près de lui, troublé par la tournure de son après-midi. Il pivota sur lui même pour lui faire face et posa l'un de ses coudes sur le dossier du banc. Ainsi il offrait à son client toute son attention. Thomas eut l'occasion de juger les capacités d'un escort en terme relationnel. Newt lui fît de nombreux sourires d'encouragement et des hochements de tête, il se sentait soudainement écouté, important et particulier. Néanmoins il se doutait bien que Newt était comme ça avec tous ses clients, cela faisait parti de son métier.

Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent beaucoup, d'un tas de choses que Thomas n'aurait jamais pensé aborder en s'asseyant sur ce banc. Il apprit que l'escort était plus vieux que lui d'une année, ce qui l'avait assez surprit, mais aussi qu'il exerçait son métier depuis quelques mois déjà, tout simplement parce qu'il gagnait en trois jours la somme qu'auparavant il gagnait en un mois en tant que salarié. Néanmoins Newt restait très vague dans ses réponses, mais Thomas réussit tout de même à avoir son numéro, au cas où il aurait besoin de ses « services », avait-il dit.

Le brun avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un ami lointain, c'était probablement un autre talent d'escort, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le moment. Apprécier le sourire sur ce visage attirant, le regard noisette accroché au sien, le rire qui suivait ses anecdotes idiotes.

Thomas était en train de conter la manière dont il avait rencontré Teresa lorsqu'il sentit les premières gouttes chuter sur le bout de son nez. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel pour y découvrir les nuages sombres au-dessus de leurs têtes, et d'un seul coup, une pluie torrentielle se déclencha.

Thomas se leva et tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois afin de chercher un endroit pour s'abriter. Son regard tomba sur la cabine téléphonique. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il tira sur la manche de l'escort pour l'inciter à le suivre, puis ensemble, ils se précipitèrent vers la boîte de verre. En deux minutes à peine leurs vêtements s'étaient mouillés, devenant ainsi les victimes du vent frais qui s'infiltraient sous les parois de l'étroite cabine. Thomas eut un léger sursaut quand l'orage gronda, arrachant un sourire moqueur à son vis-à-vis qui se mit vite à claquer des dents.

Newt lui tourna le dos et approcha son visage de la vitre comme pour voir à travers, mais l'eau dégoulinante floutait la vue sur le parc. C'était comme si l'univers s'était réduit à cette petite cabine, le reste semblait comme irréel, incompatible avec leur monde où seuls eux vivaient en cet instant.

Curieux de savoir ce qu'il observait, le brun s'avança. Newt sentit le corps derrière-lui frôler son dos, alors il tourna légèrement la tête et vit cette main qui venait de se poser sur la vitre, tout près de la sienne. A ce regard, le serveur comprit qu'il ferait mieux de reculer.

L'escort se retourna doucement pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec l'autre homme. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer, aucun des deux n'osait bouger, laissant les clappements de la pluie bercer leurs oreilles. Newt lisait dans les yeux ambrés toutes les envies que Thomas combattait. Il se demanda combien de temps encore le brun allait pouvoir se tenir en laisse.

Jusqu'à qu'il vint à la conclusion qu'il céderait avant lui.

"Il te reste cinq minutes Tommy. Tu devrais en profiter."

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était des plus tentateurs, et Thomas avait bien compris pourquoi. Newt le désirait autant que lui.

Des gouttes d'eau glissaient paresseusement le long de la mâchoire parsemée de grains de beauté du brun, quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour posséder ce qu'il voulait. Soudainement il sentit une pression s'exercer dans son bas-ventre tandis que son cœur s'emballait à une vitesse folle. Alors avant qu'il ne perde son courage, il envoya balader sa raison et attrapa le visage de Newt pour se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Tout comme ses mains, les joues du blond étaient mouillées et froides, contrairement à ses lèvres, qui elles, étaient bouillantes. Une fois passé ces barrières, Thomas sentit la pression dans son ventre imploser et propager une chaleur ardente en lui, puis lorsque son vis-à-vis faufila ses doigts dans son cou, une envie impulsive déjà ressentit auparavant s'éveilla.

Celle de le posséder au plus vite.

Son désir prit le contrôle sur son corps. Thomas coinça Newt entre lui et la paroi et se pressa de tout son long contre son partenaire qui échappa un couinement lorsque leurs bassins se rencontrèrent. Le brun suçotait ces lèvres moelleuses avec appétit et avala chaque soupirs, chaque gémissements mal contenus. Son désir de possession ne faisant que s'accroître, l'une de ses mains agrippa la taille du blond tandis que l'autre descendit jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse qu'il caressait durement. Le Thomas maladroit et timide s'était définitivement envolé.

Newt sentait l'excitation de Thomas contre lui et il savait que son corps n'allait pas tarder à le trahir aussi, sous l'intensité de ce plaisir cuisant qui le consumait. Mais à part gémir et tirer légèrement sur les cheveux sombres pour calmer l'autre homme, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Alors il se laissa emporter par la danse que Thomas menait.

De la buée se formait sur les vitres de la cabine où de nombreux sons obscènes s'échappaient. En soufflant le prénom du blond, Thomas vint mordiller son cou avec gourmandise, donnant des petits coups de langues sur sa peau. Newt frissonna de plaisir, bon sang Thomas devait arrêter sinon il allait définitivement perdre pieds. Mais il comprit que son partenaire avait loin d'en avoir finit avec lui lorsqu'il sentit des mains tâtonner pour attraper la boucle de sa ceinture.

Instantanément il repoussa ces mains trop entreprenantes et détourna la tête pour mettre fin au baiser. Ces deux gestes firent comprendre à Thomas qu'il devait s'arrêter maintenant, alors il se força à reculer jusqu'à que son dos percute la paroi opposée de la cabine.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, pantelant, le souffle court.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha le cadet, je suis allé un peu loin.

\- Te fatigue pas avec tes excuses, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai repoussé, répondit froidement Newt. Les cinq minutes ont été dépassées.

L'homme qui venait de parler ne pu soutenir plus longtemps le regard emplis de déception de Thomas. Alors sans un mot, il poussa la porte de la cabine et partit affronter la pluie.

Le brun n'esquissa pas un geste pour le retenir. Il se laissa doucement glisser le long de la paroi, puis attendit, attendit, la tête entre les mains, le temps que sa tempête d'émotions s'apaise, tandis que dehors, le vent ne cessait d'ébranler le monde.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Newt se mit à s'insulter de tous les noms en changeant ses vêtements mouillés et en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. A quoi il jouait bordel ? En tant qu'escort, il devait faire la part des choses en ce qui concernait la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses clients et il l'avait toujours faite jusqu'à ce que ce crétin débarque. A présent il devait bien faire comprendre à Thomas qu'il ne transgresserait pas la règle n°1 pour sa petite personne.

Car un client, doit toujours rester un client.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Votre avis sur cette entrevue ? (le bénévolat, c'est bien u_u)


	5. Chapitre 4

Nda : Le jeu du chat et de la souris continu pour nos chouchous ! Merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews, c'est toujours un véritable bonheur pour moi :') J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir qu'on parlait de moi sur **Twitter** , alors que je ne suis pas très active sur mon compte ( narryfeels et CHILLSANGSTER *cœur*). Si certains préfèrent me contacter sur ce réseau, qu'il le fasse, j'en serais que plus heureuse ! :D

Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture les amis !

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift - Chapitre 4**

Durant toute sa pose de travail en dehors du bâtiment, Thomas tirait sur sa cigarette puis l'éloignait de ses lèvres pour l'observer d'un air perplexe en soufflant toute la fumée grise par le nez. Et il répétait ces gestes, en pensant toujours à la même personne.

Il sortit son téléphone et regarda le message qu'il avait reçu ce matin, comme s'il craignait que ça n'avait été qu'une illusion :

« Je viendrai au restaurant ce midi »

Un message de Newt, le lendemain de la tempête au parc.

Teresa avait tord, parler avec Newt n'avait pas résolu son problème d'obsession, au contraire, elle était plus intense que jamais. Avoir fait un minimum sa connaissance lui donnait encore plus l'envie de le connaître jusqu'aux bouts des doigts. Sans cesse il avait envie de le revoir, de se sentir de nouveau prisonnier de son sourire, de son regard, bien qu'il soit conscient que ça ne lui apportera aucune satisfaction, car il en voudra toujours plus. Continuer de voir Newt, c'était continuer à souffrir.

Thomas regarda sa cigarette. Après tout c'était la même chose. Il savait que la cigarette le tuerait un jour, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'accueillir à bras ouverts cette douce torture.

Newt était devenu sa propre cigarette.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il se tourna lentement et aperçu Teresa.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis probablement encore plus perdu qu'avant, répondit-il.

La jeune femme eut pitié du regard fatigué que venait de lui lancer Thomas, alors elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le trottoir et lui raconta :

\- Tu sais, lorsqu'il est venu ici et que je suis allée servir son plat à ta place, il t'a cherché des yeux dans la salle, et il m'a demandé où tu étais passé.

\- Newt a fait ça ?

\- Oui, puis il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus me voir _moi._ C'est là que je me suis dis qu'il fallait tenter le coup, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il était clair qu'il te voulait _toi_.

Teresa réussit à lui arracher un mince sourire, avant que la pause ne s'achève sous les exclamations de Janson derrière eux, au seuil de l'office.

ooo

C'était presque la fin du service, Thomas était seul dans l'office du restaurant, occupé à faire un peu de rangement, tandis que les autres serveurs accompagnaient les derniers clients dans leur fin de repas. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un entrer par l'extérieur, son cœur fît un bond lorsqu'il vit qui c'était.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ? dit-il.

\- C'est ta collègue Teresa qui m'a dit que je pouvais te trouver en passant par là, informa Newt en examinant la pièce avec attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'escort ignora un instant Thomas qui s'appuya contre le mur en attendant sa réponse. Ce dernier le regarda déambuler dans la pièce, en pleine observation de l'environnement, mais Thomas savait pourquoi il faisait ce petit manège. Il le comprit quand il sentit ses muscles se tendre et son pied tressauter nerveusement contre le sol.

Newt établissait une tension. Il le frustrait afin de le rendre plus faible et pour plus facilement le faire plier.

Quand il finit son petit tour, il s'arrêta devant Thomas et lui dit :

\- C'était sympa la dernière fois, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées. Tu es un client Thomas, et rien d'autre pour moi, je ne te ferai plus de cadeaux. C'est clair ?

\- Ce n'est même pas moi qui t'ai payé le jour de mon anniversaire, alors arrête un peu de me voir seulement comme un client.

\- Peu importe c'est toi qui m'as sauté, alors comment veux-tu que je te voies guignol ?

\- J'en sais rien, comme un pote, un petit-copain, un admirateur, je m'en fiche, tant que ce n'est pas un client.

Newt haussa les sourcils, amusé par les propositions de son vis-à-vis. Il prit une seconde pour juger Thomas de la tête au pied en s'humectant les lèvres, le gilet qu'il portait mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancé et il devait avouer qu'il était atrocement désirable dans son accoutrement de travail. Le cadet coupa sa respiration et tenta désespérément de se fondre dans le mur tandis que Newt pressait langoureusement son corps contre le sien et glissait ses mains sur sa nuque. La bouche du blond effleura ses lèvres pour enfin lui susurrer à l'oreille : « Tu sais ce que tu peux faire quand tu es un client ? Absolument tout. Tout ce que tu désires et que tu n'as jamais osé demander à personne. »

La cuisse de Newt réveilla l'entre-jambe de Thomas qui se sentait faiblir. Il aurait voulu le repousser, stopper cette comédie qui le faisait courir à sa perte, mais la seule chose qu'il fût capable de faire, c'est agripper fermement les hanches du blond. La bouche qui était près de son oreille se posa sur sa joue et Thomas sentit le sourire satisfait contre sa peau. Tandis que l'une des mains de Newt attrapait la sienne pour l'inciter à descendre un peu plus et empoigner autre chose que ses hanches, le brun sentit quelque chose de brûlant mouiller sa joue.

La première fois que Newt avait vu Thomas, il avait instantanément aimé la particularité de son visage. A présent, il s'amusait à relier les grains de beauté sur sa mâchoire du bout de sa langue.

Ce geste provocateur incendia le corps de Thomas dont un son rauque s'échappa de sa bouche asséchée, Newt ne pouvait qu'être fier de l'effet qu'il faisait sur le jeune homme. Tout en continuant de frotter sa cuisse contre l'érection du brun, il murmura tout près de ses lèvres entrouvertes, les effleurant à chaque mots : « Je peux _tout_ t'offrir, Tommy ».

A ce moment-là, le serveur pencha sa tête pour pouvoir embrasser son fantasme vivant mais ce dernier se recula brusquement. Devant l'expression ébahie et outrée que lui offrait Tommy, Newt eut un sourire en coin. C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait voir.

« Tu connais ma seule condition » furent ses derniers mots avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

ooo

Thomas ne resta pas longtemps chez lui après son service. Il avait décidé de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de Newt, tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être qu'un client pour lui, mais pour résister à la tentation de retourner sa veste, il devait absolument ne pas se retrouver seul.

Alors il traversa le pont rouge de la ville à pieds pour rejoindre l'immeuble d'en face. L'ascenseur étant en panne il sauta les marches deux à deux, trop impatient de voir son ami. Il sonna à la porte et Minho lui ouvra. Heureux de se revoir, les deux jeunes hommes se firent une accolade chaleureuse.

\- Désolé de venir à l'improviste.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, je ne travaille pas cet après-midi. Tu veux du café ? Tu as des énormes cernes.

\- Ouais s'il-te-plaît, j'ai mal dormi.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il petit chat ?

Après avoir fusiller du regard Minho et ce ton taquin qu'il venait de prendre, Thomas lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, en se faisant mollement tomber sur le canapé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en fait ? Tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec lui ?

\- Je mentirais si je disais le contraire, mais je ne veux pas QUE ça. J'aimerais passer du temps avec lui, apprendre à mieux le connaître. Alors que lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il attend que des billets de ma part.

\- Hum. Tu as complètement craqué sur lui mon pote.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien.

\- Que c'est mignon, le taquina Minho. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à te battre pour avoir ta blonde. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, vu toutes les armes que tu possèdes, il ne va pas te résister longtemps. J'ai confiance en tes talents de séduction. En attendant je suis sûr de pouvoir te mettre la misère sur un de ces jeux, lui dit-il en ouvrant son tiroir à jeux vidéos.

\- Même pas en rêve, répondit Thomas en lui lançant un regard de défi.

\- Là je te retrouve, mon ami.

ooo

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. De l'autre côté du pont, non loin de l'appartement de Thomas, se trouvait Newt. Il était sur un muret, il observait les passants en fumant sa cigarette, l'air inquiet.

Sa dernière passe de la journée venait de s'achever, et son client lui avait déclaré quelque chose qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour sa personne. Nick était un bon payeur, le meilleur que Newt n'ait jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant, mais niveau respect il y avait beaucoup de chose à lui apprendre, et sa petite-amie avait finit par ne plus le supporter. Cette situation le rendait nerveux, s'il écoutait sa raison il l'aurait rayé de sa liste de client sur le champs, mais son gain mensuel baisserait considérablement. Dans ses réflexions intenses, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un tout près de lui le regardait.

\- Newt ?

Le blond revint subitement sur terre et vit Thomas. Bon sang cette histoire aussi commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

\- Tu es tout pâle, tu te sens bien ? demanda le cadet.

\- Ça va, répondit sèchement Newt. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Sur ces paroles il se leva et partit en direction de la prochaine station de métro, mais à peine fît-il quelques pas, qu'il comprit qu'il était suivi de près. Alors il s'exclama sans se retourner, ni en faisant attention aux gens qui se demandaient à qui il parlait.

\- Lâche-moi Thomas, on est même pas censé se connaître dans ces moments-là.

\- Je ne te suis pas, je le jure !

L'escort leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin. Lorsqu'il tourna à droite, il constata qu'il était toujours suivi, à bout de nerfs il se retourna et fît face à son stalker pour le prévenir :

\- Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur, donc je te jure que si tu continues à me suivre j'appelle les flics !

\- J'habite juste là. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? dit doucement Thomas en pointant du doigt l'immeuble au bout de la rue.

Newt observa le bâtiment et le reconnu, il se sentit hyper con. Et ça l'énerva encore plus.

\- J'ai une mauvaise mémoire quand il s'agit de gamins comme toi qui comprennent rien quand on leur parle. Je te préviens, la prochaine que tu viens me parler comme si on était des potes, tu peux faire une croix sur moi. Tu n'es qu'un _putain_ de client. Et comme les autres, tu dois respecter certaines règles.

Thomas le regarda partir, abasourdis. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'on lui gueule dessus ainsi... Il rentrait juste chez lui, suite à une après-midi à se détendre et oublier une certaine personne avec Minho, et voilà qu'on lui rappelait brutalement qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir ce qu'il souhaite.

Newt venait de re-foutre le chaos dans son esprit.

Il passa sa soirée à psychoter, il essaya le plan K, mais ce fût un échec. A peine eut-il construit quatre tours avec ses planchettes de bois qu'il les fit s'écrouler furieusement. Il en avait marre, ses mains tremblaient et il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Thomas devait voir la vérité en face, il ne pouvait pas oublier Newt, c'était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Cette fixette était devenu un désir obsessionnel qui le dépassait complètement.

Puis il se souvint des mots de Minho avant qu'il ne le quitte. Un dernier encouragement :

 _Tu as toutes les armes pour te battre, alors bats-toi._

C'est alors que Thomas décida qu'il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Newt voulait l'avoir comme client ? Très bien. Le blond alias monsieur inaccessible comprendra de lui-même qu'il avait eu tord de le voir seulement comme tel.

La première étape de son plan pour faire craquer Newt, était de jeter son paquet de cigarettes. Il allait arrêter de fumer pendant quelques temps.

Étape n°1 : Se faire attendre.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tommy en mode attaque. Ça va faire mal ..


	6. Chapitre 5

Nda : Bonne année les amis ! :D Je vous souhaite plein de Newtmas ! x3 J'espère que vous êtes assez en forme pour apprécier ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift - Chapitre 5**

" _Il faut se créer des manques pour attiser nos désirs et faire de nos fantasmes des obsessions."_

 _( - Le Bal du diable)_

La cliente avait dit à Newt qu'il pouvait l'attendre sur son lit pendant qu'elle se préparait pour sortir en sa compagnie, mais le matelas était beaucoup trop grand et moelleux à son goût. Le garçon était sur le ventre, appuyé sur ses coudes, il fixait son téléphone portable entre ses mains, humant cette affreuse odeur de parfum imprégnée dans les oreillers. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il attendait un message, une demande.

C'était ce qu'il voulait non ? Que Thomas l'oublie un peu, alors il aurait dû être heureux. Cependant il continuait à fixer son écran en espérant secrètement qu'un message de Tommy apparaîtrait.

\- Je suis prête ! Comment tu me trouves ?

Newt se redressa et admira Sonya tournoyer dans sa robe verdâtre, s'alliant parfaitement avec sa chevelure blonde vénitienne.

\- Tu es superbe, dit Newt avec un sourire forcé. Je peux savoir où est-ce que l'on va ?

\- On va d'abord se présenter à des amis importants de mes parents, ensuite on ira déjeuner au même restaurant que d'habitude.

\- On y est allé il y a trois jours, tu ne veux pas changer ?

\- Non, j'aime beaucoup celui-là, j'ai beaucoup de connaissances là-bas, et les serveurs sont plutôt mignons, tu ne trouves pas ?

Inutile de répondre. A son sourire malicieux, Newt comprit qu'elle ne disait pas ça par hasard. Sonya était peut-être superficielle et égoïste, qui se servait de lui pour donner une bonne image d'elle à ses proches, mais elle était aussi une femme très intelligente que l'on ne pouvait pas tromper si facilement.

ooo

Assit à leur table habituelle, Newt n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que Sonya lui racontait, trop nerveux de se retrouver une nouvelle fois ici. Il avait peur que Thomas refasse la même chose qu'il y a trois jours, lorsque le couple était venu pour la seconde fois manger dans ce restaurant. Lorsqu'enfin Thomas vint prendre leurs commandes, le sourire aux lèvres, les peurs de Newt furent confirmées.

Exactement comme la dernière fois, le brun prouva qu'il n'était pas qu'un gamin qui ne comprenait rien quand on lui parlait, au contraire il avait bien compris qu'il devait faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Newt n'avait pas à se plaindre, après tout c'est ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire, mais ce n'était pas comme si Thomas l'ignorait. Non, et c'était peut-être pire.

Ce tocard lui souriait, le regardait dans les yeux, il plaisantait avec le couple comme il le faisait avec tous les autres clients. Tout ça sans broncher, sans trembler, sans défaillir une seule seconde. A croire que Thomas l'avait complètement rayé de sa mémoire. Newt ne le lâcha pas des yeux quand il toucha volontairement ses doigts en lui redonnant la carte des plats. Mais il ne vit aucune réaction de sa part. Aucun frisson, aucune étincelle dans le regard.

Que dalle.

Peut-être que si Newt avait eu l'idée de venir lui rendre visite au sein de l'office du restaurant avant de partir, il l'aurait vu, plié en deux, les jambes prêtent à le lâcher, se battant contre un horrible mal de tête qui signalait son envie urgente de fumer une cigarette.

ooo

Le soir même, Teresa rendit visite à Thomas pour voir s'il tenait le coup. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée, elle resta bouche-bée devant l'état de l'appartement. « Oh mon dieu… » murmura-t-elle en observant avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur les constructions complexes qui occupaient la pièce.

\- Putain Tom tu as construit une ville entière avec tes Kapla !

Une petite tête brune dépassant du canapé fît son apparition.

\- Ne fait pas attention à ça, viens plutôt me rejoindre !

\- Je veux bien mais comment ?

\- A droite il y a un chemin.

Tant bien que mal elle réussit à traverser ce parcours du combattant et atteindre le canapé sans faire tomber une seule construction.

\- Le plan K n'avait jamais prit autant d'ampleur, fit-elle remarquer en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

\- Ça m'aide Teresa. Je fais tout pour que mon plan marche mais tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi de le mettre à exécution. Mais je crois que je n'arriverai pas à rester de marbre devant Newt une troisième fois.

\- Étape suivante ?

Le sourire que lui adressa Thomas trahissait son impatience et son excitation. Cela suffit à Teresa pour taper des mains comme une enfant. Toute la semaine Thomas s'était préparé mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, maintenant le spectacle allait être des plus intéressants.

Étape n°2 : Démonstrations.

Alors que Thomas tapotait sur son téléphone elle ne souhaitait rien de plus au monde que de voir la tête de Newt quand il recevra ce message. Elle l'aurait vu s'étouffer avec ses nouilles devant sa série, alors que les mots s'affichaient sur l'écran de son téléphone :

 _De Tommy :_

 _Demain 18h. Tu prends combien de l'heure ?_

Newt avait du mal à croire que c'était Tommy qui avait écrit ce message tant ferme qu'indécent. Son comportement l'intriguait de plus en plus, et pourtant il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Il passa sa soirée à réfléchir, anticiper, s'impatienter. Il s'endormit tard tant il était excité à l'idée de revoir Thomas, lui parler, le toucher, l'embrasser s'il lui demandait. Et putain il espérait que oui.

Dans son lit, il laissait le bout de son doigt aller et venir sur son ventre nu. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que seraient les requêtes de son client, et comment il allait y répondre avec un grand plaisir qu'il n'avouerait jamais.

ooo

L'une des qualités indispensables pour un escort est la ponctualité, en aucun cas Newt ne devait faire attendre un client pour un rendez-vous. Mais là il devait avouer qu'il avait pris un peu trop d'avance. Une demi-heure pour être exact. Il s'installa dans ce café que Thomas lui avait indiqué. Il choisit une table à l'intérieur près de la grande baie vitrée, ainsi il verrait son client quand il arriverait. Mais à son grand désarroi, 18h était passé et pas de brun sexy à l'horizon. Il commençait à désespérer.

Son troisième café était encore intact, mais complètement refroidis, Newt avait un de ses coudes sur la table pour appuyer sa joue contre sa paume tandis que l'autre main faisait tournoyer sa cuillère dans le mélange noirâtre qu'il fixait d'un air absent.

Après une heure d'attente interminable, Newt sursauta lorsque Thomas toqua contre la vitre de l'extérieur. Ce crétin lui adressait un grand sourire visiblement amusé de lui avoir fait peur. Le brun ricana lorsqu'il lu sur les lèvres de Newt un « abruti » bien mérité.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du café sous le regard de Newt qui tentait de rester indifférent à sa présence, bien que sous la table, son genou tressautait nerveusement. Il remarqua la démarche relâchée de Thomas et la confiance qui guidait ses pas.

\- Je me suis fait attendre ? demanda le nouveau venu en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- C'est bon ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Newt, mais à son sourire forcé on comprenait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Quelles sont tes volontés ?

\- Pour l'instant je veux juste parler, on verra par la suite ce qui m'inspire.

\- Très bien. Je peux te poser une question avant ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi cet endroit ? Pourquoi en public ?

\- Ça m'empêche de te sauter dessus, répliqua Thomas avec un sourire en coin particulièrement charmeur.

Newt haussa les sourcils, ce n'était définitivement pas le véritable Tommy qui se trouvait devant lui.

Débuta une conversation des plus banales, Thomas raconta sa journée puis posa quelques questions à l'escort. Mais très vite quelque chose s'ajouta à la conversation. Quelque chose comme un pied frottant la cheville de Newt.

Bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette initiative, il conserva son calme légendaire et continua de parler comme si de rien était, ignorant la montée d'excitation qui chauffait son ventre. Ce n'était pas cette vieille tactique qui allait perturber un escort professionnel. Lorsque Thomas comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réaction du blond, il retira son pied et opta pour une autre attitude.

Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre et offrit plus d'attention aux passants dehors qu'à l'homme devant lui et il constata rapidement que l'ignorance avait beaucoup plus d'impact sur Newt que le vieux jeu du pied sous la table.

\- Thomas tu m'écoutes ? demanda Newt, d'une voix agressive qui trahissait son agacement.

\- Pas vraiment, désolé, avoua franchement Thomas en retournant son regard sur Newt.

\- On a qu'à parler d'autre chose, pose-moi une autre question si ça te fait plaisir.

\- D'accord. J'aimerais bien savoir quelle est la chose la plus bizarre qu'on t'ait demandé ?

\- Porter de la lingerie et des talons de 10 centimètres. C'était ridicule.

\- Je trouve ça bandant moi, dit Thomas sans aucune gêne apparente. Si je comprends bien on peut te demander un peu tout ce qu'on veut.

\- Dans l'absolu, oui.

\- Donc si je te demande de me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes et de me sucer tu le ferais ?

Attendez une seconde. Tommy venait vraiment de lui demander ça ?

\- Le client est roi, répondit-il en feintant la nonchalance.

\- Je vois, murmura Thomas qui se pencha sur la table en s'appuyant sur ses coudes afin de s'approcher du blond. Et si je t'amenais chez moi pour te baiser sur la table de ma cuisine ?

Cette fois Newt sourit. Il ne savait pas à quoi le jeune homme jouait mais ce côté provoquant ne le rendait que plus sexy. Il dû se faire violence pour garder un air détendu et ne pas montrer à quel point ces mots l'excitaient. S'il rentrait dans son jeu alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Il devait contre-attaquer. Alors en se penchant à son tour il répliqua :

\- Je t'accueille les cuisses ouvertes Tommy.

\- Ne me tente pas.

Sournoisement le blond leva sa main vers son propre visage et caressa du bout de son doigt ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il fût ravi de constater que Tommy l'avait quitté des yeux pour se focaliser sur ce geste envoûtant.

\- Tu sais, si j'utilisais tous mes talents pour te faire plaisir, tu jouirais avant même qu'elles entourent ta queue.

Thomas comprit instantanément de qui Newt voulait parler quand il disait « elles ». Il serra la mâchoire avec tant de force que Newt pouvait presque entendre ses dents grincer. Et lorsque ce dernier vit le sang monter aux joues de son client, il sût qu'il avait gagné.

\- Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir à ce petit jeu Tommy ? demanda-t-il en s'affalant sur son siège avec un certain relâchement.

Évidemment, Thomas s'y attendait. Newt avait repris le contrôle. Savoir se gérer ça faisait parti de son métier, et maintenant il ne pouvait rien pour faire ravaler ce sourire victorieux et supérieur. Il passa donc à la deuxième partie de son étape.

\- Tu as gagné, j'arrête de jouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? l'interrogea Newt en le voyant se lever de sa chaise.

\- Que tu dois me suivre.

Newt se dépêcha de payer et d'enfiler sa veste pour pouvoir rattraper Thomas qui sortait déjà dans la rue. Il le suivit sans un mot, et ensemble ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture du brun. Newt demanda où ils allaient mais aucune réponse ne lui fût donnée.

Lorsque que Thomas coupa le moteur, ils se trouvaient devant l'immeuble de son appartement. Newt se demanda si son client allait avoir le courage de lui demander de coucher avec lui, mais à sa grande surprise ils montèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le toit.

Newt resta ébahi devant la vue qu'offrait le sommet de l'immeuble, une vue sur l'ensemble de la ville éclairée par les rayons orangés du soleil couchant, tandis que Thomas se plaçait à califourchon sur un muret du côté ouest, tout près du bord. Newt le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui, touchant ses genoux avec les siens.

\- Ça te plaît ? lui demanda le brun.

\- La vue est super.

A sa réponse, Thomas lui offrit un grand sourire, Newt le trouva tellement adorable à ce moment-là, qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ils restèrent un long moment à admirer la descente inévitable de l'astre de lumière, laissant les derniers rayons éblouissants réchauffer leur visage alors que le vent frais se faufilait dans leurs cheveux. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Thomas serrer les siennes, son cœur chauffa aussi sous sa poitrine. Il se sentait tellement léger en cet instant, libéré et heureux.

Il profita que son vis-à-vis soit occupé à admirer le paysage pour détailler son visage. Ses grains de beauté, son petit nez retroussé qu'il avait envie de croquer, ses yeux ambrés magnifiques, et ne parlons même pas de ses lèvres.

\- Tommy ? l'appela t-il d'une petite voix.

Quand le brun se tourna vers lui, Newt n'hésita pas une seconde. Il lui attrapa la nuque pour le rapprocher, leurs nez se croisèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Alors qu'il l'embrassait avec tendresse, les mains de Thomas se refermèrent sur les siennes à lui en faire mal. Optant pour une position plus confortable, Newt passa un bras sur les épaules de Thomas pour s'accrocher et se débrouilla pour s'installer sur ses cuisses sans se détacher de ses lèvres. Le baiser était lent, mais débordant de désir, le faisant gémir contre la bouche du brun.

Le vide était à moins d'un mètre d'eux, mais Newt s'en foutait royalement, Thomas le tenait fermement entre ses bras et l'embrassait à en perdre le souffle, et pour lui c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Le soleil offrit son dernier fil doré avant de se coucher et de disparaître, les deux jeunes hommes avaient mis fin au baiser, cependant ils restaient blotti l'un contre l'autre, les pouces de Thomas caressant amoureusement les mains de Newt.

\- Je ne t'avais rien demandé, fît remarquer le cadet.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre ce genre d'initiative.

\- C'est bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Soudain une sonnerie stridente provenant du portable de Thomas se déclencha.

\- Il est 19h, informa le brun en éteignant la sonnerie.

L'expression de Thomas s'assombrit, et il se recula de Newt comme si soudainement il était devenu un étranger. L'air se refroidit d'un coup.

Pour la première fois de sa vie l'escort saisit les billets qu'on lui tendait à contre-cœur. Il regarda Thomas dans les yeux et espéra qu'il lui demanderait autre chose, mais il lui dit juste de partir avec un air neutre, presque froid, et ajouta qu'il lui avait montré ce qu'il avait à lui montrer.

A ce moment on aurait dit que les rôles avaient été inversé, Thomas avait offert à Newt un moment unique dans un but qui échappait encore à ce dernier, puis lui avait fait un dur retour à la réalité lorsque le temps imparti fût écoulé, se détachant de lui comme si ce moment n'avait été qu'un rêve. Toute cette comédie n'était qu'un vulgaire échange de bons procédés.

Il réalisa le mal qu'il faisait à certains de ses clients lorsqu'il faisait tout pour les rendre accro, il refermait son piège à sentiment sur les autres pour mieux les faire plier par la suite.

Alors c'était un juste retour des choses, non ?

C'est le cœur serré que Newt quitta Thomas. Il prit le métro et traîna des pieds jusqu'à chez lui, tout en pensant à cette phrase : « Je t'ai montré tout ce que j'avais à te montrer ». Cette phrase était aussi étrange que le changement de comportement de Thomas. Tantôt provoquant et joueur, tantôt doux et amoureux. Subitement Newt s'immobilisa en plein milieu de la rue. Il venait de comprendre.

Deux comportements, deux démonstrations.

Thomas lui avait montré ce que Newt lui avait demandé depuis le début, un simple client. Puis il avait montré ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir s'il le voyait autrement. S'il passait outre la règle n°1.

Ce qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble s'il lui laissait une chance.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Verdict sur ce nouveau Tommy ? :3


	7. Chapitre 6

Nda : Vous avez été nombreux à prendre le temps de mettre une review pour le chapitre précédent et je tenais vraiment à vous dire MERCI ! Vous êtes géniaux *-* J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift - Chapitre 6**

Newt ne faisait que de se retourner toutes les deux minutes dans son lit. Un lit beaucoup trop grand pour lui, couvert de draps froid. Il ouvrit les yeux vers sa table de chevet et fixa tristement l'heure qui s'affichait sur son réveil :

 _03:19_

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et garda les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité. Dans ses souvenirs, le lit de Tommy était beaucoup plus étroit que le sien, le matelas était dur mais confortable. Il se souvint des lèvres chaudes se baladant sur ses joues, la générosité qu'un inconnu lui avait vouée. La façon dont Tommy l'avait regardé durant cette nuit, comme s'il ne voyait que lui. Puis la manière dont il l'avait regardé sur le toit, un regard glacial et sévère.

 _04:52_

Une nouvelle fois, Thomas avait décidé de ne plus donner signe de vie, et comme un idiot Newt poireautait devant son téléphone. Il annulait certaines de ses passes parce qu'il se sentait fatigué et parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il se détestait d'être aussi dépendant d'une personne.

 _06:00_

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il se leva et prit une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, il passa sa main sur le miroir pour y retirer la buée et aperçu les bleus et les suçons sur sa peau pâle. Newt détourna vite le regard et enfila des affaires propres.

 _07:35_

Malgré l'air frais, Newt tenait à ouvrir en grand sa fenêtre. Il s'assit sur son rebord pour y fumer sa cigarette, tout en admirant le crépuscule aveuglant.

Dans l'après-midi, il attendit devant la chambre d'hôtel habituelle de son meilleur client. Nick était beaucoup trop important pour pouvoir refuser ses rendez-vous. Mais il n'osait rentrer, se rongeant les ongles en retardant l'inévitable. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à frapper à la porte, son cœur s'emballa en entendant les bruits de pas approcher.

Comme d'habitude, son client ne souhaitait que le sauter et rien de plus, une baise dure et forte. Nick ne se souciait pas du plaisir de Newt, décrétant que ce n'était pas son problème, et si l'escort ne versait aucune larme, ni plainte, il lui offrait plus d'argent. Alors le blond simulait son plaisir et prenait son mal en patience. Mais depuis que Nick n'avait plus sa petite copine pour voir passer ses nerfs, c'était sur lui qu'il s'acharnait.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression de se faire déchirer en deux, les mains rugueuses sur ses hanches lui donnaient envie de vomir et le souffle chaud sur sa nuque lui donnait des frissons de dégoût. Le seul point positif, c'était que Nick était derrière lui, alors il ne pouvait pas voir ses grimaces de douleur. Le front sur son avant-bras, Newt encaissait les coups de reins en serrant les dents. Le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour que ce soit supportable, était de s'imaginer que l'homme derrière lui n'était pas Nick. Que les mains qui caressaient son dos étaient celles de Thomas.

Ses muscles se détendirent, il n'avait presque plus à simuler son plaisir. Jusqu'à ce que ce connard casse tout, en abattant violemment ses paumes sur ses os.

ooo

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de me tenir compagnie tous les soirs, Teresa.

\- C'est pour te surveiller au cas ou tu craquerais et que tu enverrais à ton bien-aimé que tu es raide dingue de lui, que tu penses à un mariage printanier et blablabla...

Thomas éclata de rire aux propos de son amie. Il avait juré de mener son plan jusqu'au bout, mais ça commençait vraiment à lui peser sur le cœur, heureusement qu'elle était là pour le soutenir sinon il serait déjà tombé en dépression.

Tous les deux traversaient le pont éclairé par les vieux lampadaires de la ville et le croissant de lune flottant dans le ciel noir. Teresa s'accrochait au bras de Thomas, tremblante de froid. Juste avant l'immeuble où vivait le serveur, la jeune femme s'immobilisa soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Thomas en s'arrêtant à son tour.

Il suivit son regard et vit Newt sur un banc. En une demi-seconde son sourire se fana.

\- Il n'est pas là pour rien, il veut te voir, murmura Teresa.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu suis l'étape 3, tout simplement, lui répondit-elle en reprenant la marche.

Thomas sentit son pouls s'accélérer, il regarda droit devant lui, avec Teresa au bras, et ils dépassèrent Newt qui ne les quitta pas des yeux durant ce laps de temps. Ça lui fît mal au cœur, mais c'était une étape du plan qu'il ne fallait pas foirer.

Étape n°3 : Ignorance.

ooo

Depuis que Thomas avait vu Newt sur ce banc, seul, blanc comme un linge, il sentait sa volonté faiblir. Il voulait le voir, le toucher, lui demander pourquoi il l'attendait ce soir-là.

Son obsession insoutenable l'assaillait de nouveau.

Une nuit, Thomas avait tellement du mal à s'endormir qu'il monta un château de cartes à 3h du matin. Faire des tours avec les objets lui vidait l'esprit, ça avait toujours été comme ça, alors il construisit des châteaux un peu partout dans son appartement jusqu'à ce que l'envie d'allumer son téléphone soit trop forte. En se mordant la lèvre il commença à taper un message à l'intention de Newt, puis l'effaça.

Plus qu'un jour à attendre, et il ira le trouver sur son territoire de chasse.

Le lendemain, un samedi soir, Thomas jugeait la façade lumineuse de la boîte de nuit la plus réputée de la ville. C'est ici qu'allait se dérouler le bouquet final.

Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à rejouer le mec qui s'en fout devant l'homme qui le rendait fou, mais il devait aller au bout de son idée, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il devait faire une erreur. Thomas frotta ses mains moites contre son pantalon, se donna deux claques sur les joues pour se ressaisir et entra dans le bâtiment. La boîte de nuit était grande, sombre et chaude, ça grouillait de personne de tous les côtés, leurs visages s'éclairant par intermittence. Un étage avec un balcon donnant sur la piste de danse offrait plus de calme et d'intimité.

Thomas commença à boire afin de se détendre et se donner du courage, puis quand il se sentit prêt, il déambula dans la boîte jusqu'à tomber sur la personne qu'il cherchait. L'escort était au bar du premier étage, il parlait avec le serveur. En menant sa petite enquête, Thomas su que Newt était un habitué, il venait tous les samedis soir car ça lui permettait de trouver de nouveaux clients parmi la foule. C'était d'ailleurs ici que Minho l'avait trouvé.

« Aie l'air détendu, aie l'air détendu » se dit-il à lui même, en avançant vers le bar. Il s'assit sur le tabouret juste à côté de Newt, et commanda joyeusement un verre. Instantanément, il sentit un regard insistant à sa droite.

\- Salut, lui dit-il simplement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Le blond lâcha un rire fatigué, il n'avait pas très envie de jouer, là. Surtout après que ce tocard l'ai volontairement ignoré la veille alors qu'il avait affreusement besoin de lui.

\- Je vous offre un verre ? s'aventura Thomas devant le silence de son interlocuteur.

\- Va te faire foutre Thomas, répliqua Newt en se levant.

Il n'était _vraiment_ pas d'humeur.

Newt s'approcha du balcon, et s'accouda à la balustrade pour regarder les autres se déchaîner en bas. Il aurait pu parier que Thomas viendrait l'imiter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis venu m'amuser, comme toutes les personnes présentes, je présume. Tu veux danser ? proposa le brun en pointant du doigt la piste en bas.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec moi, Tommy va aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre avec qui jouer.

En passant derrière Newt, Thomas se colla à son dos et posa son menton sur l'épaule du blond qui resserra ses doigts autour de la balustrade.

« Ne me quitte pas des yeux, ça pourrait te donner envie de me rejoindre ».

Lentement, il se retira en laissant traîner ses doigts dans le bas du dos de Newt qui tressaillit à cette caresse volatile.

Dès lors, il pensa sérieusement à se tirer de cet endroit pendant qu'il était encore temps. Mais maintenant que Thomas était en bas draguant tout ce qui bougeait autour de lui, avec son sourire joueur en coin et son regard qui charmerait n'importe qui, Newt n'avait plus très envie de partir.

Ça le tuait de le voir frotter son corps contre d'autres mecs, tenir la taille des jolies femmes, cependant il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Parfois, Thomas lui jetait un regard pour savoir s'il était toujours là à le regarder, puis il lui souriait malicieusement. Une colère profonde tendit ses muscles ; il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Il crut rêver lorsqu'il vit Thomas embrasser une brune aux cheveux courts à pleine bouche. Effaré, il marmonna : « Je vais le buter ».

En descendant les escaliers d'un pas rageur avec l'intention de baffer cette pouffiasse et ce tocard par la même occasion, il réalisa pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. La jalousie le bouffait complètement. C'était peut-être la première erreur qu'il avait commise avec Thomas : le considérer comme acquis. Jamais il n'avait envisagé que ce tocard le délaisse de cette manière, personne auparavant ne lui avait résisté. Alors qu'en vérité, si l'un des deux hommes devait être dépendant de l'autre, c'était bien Newt.

A moins que Tommy cache très bien son jeu.

ooo

Thomas, qui avait gardé un œil sur Newt tout en dansant, l'aperçu descendre les escaliers et prendre le chemin de la sortie suite à ce baiser avec cette inconnue un peu trop bourrée. Si le blond était furieux, alors il avait réussi, car cela signifiait qu'il comptait plus pour Newt que ce dernier ne voulait l'avouer.

Il bouscula quelques personnes pour suivre ses pas, et se retrouva dehors, à chercher une petite tête blonde tout autour de lui. En trottinant il fouilla le parking principal, mais l'obscurité ne rendait la tâche que plus difficile. Il finit par le trouver, devant sa voiture, immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ma voiture ?

\- Je me demande s'il faut que je crève les pneus ou que je pète le pare-brise, répondit Newt sans se retourner. Tu as quitté ta pétasse ?

Thomas ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il avait réussit à rendre son escort jaloux.

\- Je ne la connais même pas, c'était pour s'amuser. Et puis de toute façon c'est toi que je veux.

Le silence s'installa, on pouvait seulement entendre la musique étouffée de la boîte de nuit. Ils étaient seuls dans le parking lugubre.

\- A quoi tu joues, Thomas ? demanda Newt en lui faisant face. Je parle du jeu auquel tu joues depuis un moment. Un jour tu m'ignores, puis ensuite tu me fais du rentre dedans. A croire que tu fais tout pour me rendre dingue, pour que je craque.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais au début avec moi ? Tu me chauffais pour que je te paie.

La vérité qu'il venait d'entendre foutu un énorme coup dans l'estomac de Newt.

Thomas fît un pas vers l'escort qui cogna la portière de la voiture en reculant, comme si soudainement le jeune homme devant lui était devenu une menace mortelle. Il baissa la tête et ignora ce corps bouillant contre le sien. Le brun plaça ses paumes sur la vitre de la portière et tel un chiot souhaitant une caresse, il frotta son nez contre la tempe de Newt, laissant ses mèches dorés chatouiller ses narines.

Ce dernier mit sa main sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, comme pour le repousser, mais n'y exerça aucune pression. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses longs doigts tremblaient contre le tissu, ressentant toutes les vibrations du cœur de l'autre côté. Newt leva prudemment son regard et rencontra les yeux de Thomas dont un mélange de curiosité, d'impatience et de désir étincelait sa couleur de miel dans la nuit. Il ne bougeait plus.

Thomas avait fait un pas, alors c'était à Newt de faire le suivant.

La raison du blond lui disait de se contrôler, de tirer un trait sur ce mec, avant de tomber définitivement dans ses filets. Mais son corps lui criait tout le contraire. Finalement, son cœur trancha. Ce fût fébrilement qu'il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Thomas.

A ce contact si désiré, une centaine de papillons lui chatouillèrent le ventre. Thomas lui répondit très vite et pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser tout en glissant l'une de ses mains sous son haut pour lui caresser la hanche. Newt avait presque oublié qu'embrasser Tommy et subir ses caresses étaient si délicieux.

Dans un commun accord silencieux, Thomas déverrouilla sa voiture pour qu'ils puissent se mettre sur la banquette arrière. En quelques secondes, leurs sens s'affolèrent. Newt grimpa sur son partenaire et ôta son haut ainsi que le sien. Son désir incontrôlable rendait ses gestes précipités et possessifs, il lui fallait beaucoup plus que ça, et vite. Leur désordre passionné faisait grincer le véhicule, et rendait l'air lourd et étouffant. Subissant la même impatience oppressante au fond de lui, Thomas se débarrassa du reste de leurs vêtements. Depuis le temps qu'il se retenait devant le jeune homme il remarqua à peine les nombreuses marques rougeâtres et violacés sur son corps malmené. Les limites qu'il s'était fixé s'effondrèrent sous la sauvagerie de Newt qui le faisait bander comme jamais.

Assoiffé de plaisir, il gémit son nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'il le pénètre en douceur et que sa voix se brise sous l'intensité de cette brûlure au sein de ses entrailles. Le front de Newt contre le sien, les mains décoiffant ses cheveux, la peau moite sur ses muscles tendus, les tremblements de Newt alors qu'il est en lui, Thomas avait l'impression de revivre la fameuse nuit de son anniversaire. Newt prit même pas le temps de s'habituer et commença à remuer des hanches.

« Putain… Newt je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête surtout pas » murmura Thomas, faisant légèrement rire le blond car il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait à quel point ce qu'ils vivaient était bon.

Alors il continua à se cambrer, il prit le torse de son partenaire comme appui, et agrippa le dossier de son autre main, enfonçant ses ongles dans la matière. A un moment, il croisa le regard du brun, et crut lire bien plus que du désir dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui lui fît peur. Newt paniqua lorsque Thomas ouvra la bouche pour parler, alors avant qu'il ne prononce quoique ce soit, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, lui passant toute envie de discuter au lieu de profiter.

Newt voulait rattraper toutes ses nuits d'insomnie à espérer ce moment où il retrouverait ses mains chaudes arpentant son dos, ses lèvres pleines dans son cou, cette sensation d'être désiré et vivant. Ce moment où il retrouverait cet océan de plaisir intense dans lequel il pourrait de nouveau se laisser couler.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapitre 7

Nda : A partir de là les choses se compliquent pour moi, et j'ai très peur de vous décevoir.

Bonne lecture les amis !

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift - Chapitre 7**

Dans l'obscurité de la voiture jaillit une flamme devant la cigarette que Newt pinçait entre ses lèvres. Les deux garçons s'étaient rhabillés et étaient installés sur les sièges avant. Après avoir tiré quelques fois sur sa cigarette, il la passa à Thomas qui hésita un instant avant de l'accepter, expirant la fumée blanche juste devant lui.

Un malaise s'immisçait entre eux, grandissant secondes après secondes. Aucun mot ne sortait de leurs bouches. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Tout était arrivé si vite qu'ils en avaient oublié de réfléchir. Ils étaient complètement paumés dans un brouillard sans nom.

Du coin de l'œil, Thomas observa Newt. Il semblait confus et angoissé. Il aurait tout donné pour lire dans ses pensées. En réalité, si l'escort était en colère c'est parce qu'il avait toujours tout contrôlé dans les moindres détails, aussi bien ses affaires, que ses sentiments. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Thomas, il perdait complètement les pédales. Au début, il pensait que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique incontrôlable, mais aujourd'hui, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt à se l'avouer tout haut, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose _en plus_.

Il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre, mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il ressentait. Éliminer cette incertitude tenace à propos du rôle que jouait Thomas dans sa vie.

Ayant assez de ce silence, Thomas déglutit et demanda :

\- Et maintenant ?

La réponse mit du temps à venir :

\- Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ? Je ne veux pas prendre le métro.

Le brun écouta attentivement les indications pendant le trajet, histoire de mémoriser le chemin, puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent il posa une dernière question dont il redoutait la réponse :

\- Newt, je suis qui pour toi à présent ?

\- Ne me demande pas Tommy, j'en sais foutrement rien, lui répondit-il las et fatigué. Tu n'es pas un simple client, ça tu me l'as bien fait comprendre. Je pense que le mieux c'est que tu ne soies personne pour le moment.

Sur le coup, Thomas ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots tant ils étaient inattendus. Puis lorsque son cerveau analysa la phrase, ce fût comme une douche froide. Il n'eut même le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester que la portière claqua. D'une seule traite, il lâcha sa liste de jurons préférés, il détestait profondément quand Newt le laissait en plan comme ça. Thomas avait les nerfs à vifs, parce que lui aussi était épuisé du mauvais comportement de l'escort.

Prestement, il sortit de la voiture et rattrapa Newt pour le retourner de force en agrippant son avant-bras.

\- Newt arrête de te voiler la face, on n'en a pas finit tous les deux.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua-t-il en se libérant de la main de Thomas. On s'est envoyé en l'air et c'est exactement ce que l'on voulait tous les deux. Et ne me dit pas le contraire parce que tu as tout fait pour que ça arrive.

\- Et toi ? C'est tout ce que tu voulais, tirer ton coup ?

Ça aussi, il n'en savait foutrement rien.

Devant le silence du blond qui soutenait sévèrement son regard, Thomas fût consterné. Il s'approcha de l'homme qui ne cessait de jouer avec son cœur et explosa sa frustration trop longtemps contenue, crachant agressivement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis fatigué d'essayer de te comprendre Newt, j'en ai ma claque de te courir après ! Depuis notre rencontre tu me pourris l'esprit, j'aurais dû comprendre dès le début que tu n'étais qu'une pute qui voulait se faire sauter ! Un handicapé des sentiments qui ne doit même pas savoir le sens du mot aimer. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut faire mal !

A la seconde où il finit de crier son monologue, il sût qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi tort de toute sa vie. Newt savait très bien à quel point l'amour faisait mal, il suffisait de voir la tristesse profonde qui embuait ses yeux.

Son âge lui échappa, il avait l'air tellement plus jeune en cet instant.

Au bord des larmes, le blond hocha tristement le tête puis tourna le dos à Thomas. Ce dernier tenta une nouvelle fois de le retenir en saisissant son poignet, mais cette fois une gifle violente le prit par surprise, puis ce fût au tour de Newt de crier :

\- A ton avis, combien de nuit j'ai passé éveillé parce que je pensais trop à toi ? Combien d'heures je suis resté devant mon portable à attendre de tes nouvelles ? Le nombre incalculable de fois où j'ai espéré te croiser lorsque je passais devant chez toi ? Ma vie est un vrai bordel depuis que tu as débarqué, Thomas, et fait pas comme si tu savais tout, parce qu'en vérité tu sais que dalle !

Sa voix se brisa à la fin, les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, blessé de l'intérieur. Thomas le regarda monter les escaliers extérieurs et rentrer chez lui. Ça ne servait plus à rien de le suivre.

C'était finit.

ooo

En plein milieu de la nuit, alors que Teresa était en train de faire un fabuleux rêve où elle mettait enfin une raclée à Minho sur son jeu vidéo de guerre, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, l'arrachant progressivement de son sommeil. Les cognements étant insistants et de plus en plus forts, elle grogna et enfila sa robe de chambre pour aller ouvrir. Elle tomba sur un Tommy essoufflé, les yeux humides, emplis de larmes.

\- Tom ?

\- J'ai tout foiré Teresa, avoua le jeune homme dans un sanglot lamentable.

Le cœur brisé par la vue que son meilleur ami lui offrait, elle l'étreignit et lui demanda de tout lui raconter.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler, Teresa fit de son mieux pour secouer Thomas et lui redonner courage, mais il était à bout de force. Alors le lendemain elle le laissa dormir paisiblement dans son lit et se débrouilla avec leur employeur Janson pour qu'il puisse prendre sa journée.

Tard dans la matinée, Thomas se réveilla péniblement. Sur la table de chevet était posé un message de Teresa lui informant de sa journée de congé et que quelque chose pourrait l'occuper dans le salon. Prit de curiosité, il alla découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit deux grosses caisses de Kapla en plein milieu du salon.

 _« Tu as intérêt à être en forme pour rattraper ta connerie Tom. Je veux te voir heureux avec ta blonde »._

ooo

Les jours qui suivirent la dispute avec Thomas furent un vide effrayant pour Newt. Il ne sortait pas de chez lui, ne donnait aucune nouvelle. Il se remit à la lecture, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il avait abandonné la faculté, passant des heures sur un bouquin pour éviter de penser à ce que Thomas lui avait craché au visage.

Il était conscient que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait après l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique, mais ça lui faisait tellement mal. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'insultait, mais le fait que ces paroles affreuses sortent de la bouche de Tommy lui donnait envie de chialer, comme si chaque mot était une aiguille s'enfonçant dans son cœur sans se soucier de ses cris de douleur.

Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ignorait les vibrations de son téléphone portable, jusqu'à ce que l'un des messages soit de Nick.

Lui, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

ooo

Une heure plus tard, Thomas coupa le moteur de sa voiture il était arrivé dans le quartier de Newt. Lorsqu'il sortit de son véhicule il se fît la réflexion qu'il avait bien fait de mettre son bonnet et sa grosse veste, l'air était glacial et les arbres étaient complètement nus et secs. Le temps avait filé depuis son entrevue avec Newt au parc, où les feuilles rouges s'accrochaient encore aux branches malgré le vent sauvage qui soufflait, et où la pluie continuait d'abreuver l'herbe jaunie. Puis l'hiver avait remplacé l'automne, encore plus rude et terne que les autres années.

Il monta les escaliers extérieurs en ferrailles et se posta devant la seule et unique porte disponible. Il toussa légèrement pour être certain que sa voix ne déraille pas et prit de grandes inspirations avant de sonner à la porte. Il patienta mais personne ne lui ouvrit, alors il sonna une deuxième fois. Toujours rien.

Bien sûr, le moment ou il s'était décidé à aller voir Newt, ce dernier n'était pas là. Déterminé à ne pas partir d'ici tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé avec lui, Thomas s'assit en tailleur près de la porte et attendit gentiment que l'autre veuille bien se pointer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit enfin des pas dans les escaliers. Il se releva difficilement, les jambes engourdies par le froid. Newt ne s'arrêta même pas pour Thomas dont les muscles se crispèrent lorsque le blond l'effleura pour le contourner. Ce dernier se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de demander :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages, ni à mes appels.

\- J'ai besoin qu'on me foute la paix, dit faiblement l'escort en entrant dans son appartement.

\- Excuse-moi pour la dernière fois, j'étais sur les nerfs et je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit.

\- J'accepte tes excuses.

Thomas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement choqué.

\- Attend, tu me pardonnes ?

\- Ouais, maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille ça m'arrangerait, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire.

Pas tant que ça en fait. Il avait juste une urgente envie de se laver, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale.

Avant que Newt ne lui ferme la porte au nez, Thomas la bloqua pour demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et toucha du bout de son index sa peau irritée. D'abord il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un suçon, puis en voyant l'air horrifié que prenait Thomas, il sût que c'était autre chose. Ça ressemblait plus à des traces de doigts.

Des doigts se refermant sur sa gorge.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Newt claqua la porte et la verrouilla. Personne n'aurait dû voir ça, et surtout pas Tommy qui, aussitôt, tambourina sur la porte en criant à Newt de lui ouvrir, de lui dire qui lui avait fait du mal. Il était inquiet, ça s'entendait dans sa voix.

Puisque le garçon de l'autre côté ne réagissait pas à ses appels, il entreprit de lui casser les oreilles en appuyant sans discontinuité sur la sonnette stridente. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, personne ne lui ouvrit. Bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'on ne lui ouvrirait jamais, il ne voulait pas partir. Alors il se rassit près de l'entrée, en espérant que Newt aille bien.

Ce dernier était sous la douche, entrain de frotter son corps souillé à s'en arracher la peau, tentant vainement d'effacer ces marques que Nick lui avait faites. Son client le dégouttait de plus en plus.

Il se dégoutait lui-même.

Par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait fait à ce bâtard pour de l'argent, et à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour Thomas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait été stupide.

ooo

Thomas, quant à lui, était toujours dehors, grelottant de froid, quand quelqu'un monta les escaliers. Un homme aux cheveux châtains se plaça devant lui et fixa le serveur en plissant les yeux, curieux.

\- Vous avez jamais vu un clochard ? demanda Thomas, un brin taquin.

L'homme lâcha un rire, assez séduisant d'après Thomas, un rire qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous devez avoir froid.

\- On m'a mis à la porte. Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

\- Un ami en mission, annonça mystérieusement l'inconnu.

Thomas abaissa son regard et vit les fringues de marques que portait le jeune homme qui néanmoins, semblait plus âgé que lui.

\- Gosse de riche. Thomas ne l'aime pas, chuchota distraitement Thomas pour lui-même, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il pensait à voix haute.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Quoi ? Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je ne voul-

\- Allez-vous en ! cria le jeune homme, irrité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le brun sursauta au changement de ton de son vis-à-vis dont le visage se crispa subitement par la colère. Thomas crut pouvoir s'en sortir en rappelant que tabasser un clochard, ce n'est pas gentil, mais le jeune homme n'apprécia pas une seconde fois son humour. Quand il fît un pas vers lui, Thomas déguerpit le plus vite possible, manquant de se vautrer dans les escaliers.

En route pour rentrer chez lui, Thomas avait encore dans l'esprit la tête du jeune homme. Il avait la désagréable sensation de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, d'ailleurs lui aussi l'avait peut-être reconnu vu comment il l'avait dévisagé en arrivant. Il chercha dans sa mémoire surchargée en visages qu'il croisait tous les jours dans son travail, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau fasse tilt.

Ce rire. Il avait entendu ce rire au restaurant où il travaillait. Accompagné de celui de Janson. Ça y est, ce jeune homme était un fidèle ami de son employeur et venait parfois manger au restaurant. C'était un gars plutôt sympa, quand on le comparait à Janson. C'était quoi son prénom déjà ? Thomas réfléchit un instant en grimaçant, puis retrouva soudainement son sourire en claquant des doigts. Il avait trouvé le prénom du jeune homme : Nick.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapitre 8

Nda : Bien le bonjour les amis ! Je vous annonce que la fin de cette fanfiction s'approche dangereusement. Je remercie, encore et toujours, les personnes qui mettent des reviews :') *pleins de câlins pour vous*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift - Chapitre 8**

Le soir qui suivit sa visite chez Newt, Thomas le harcela d'appels et de messages. Sans résultat. Il était 21h passées lorsque le téléfilm pourri qu'il regardait paresseusement sur son canapé se finit, et qu'il se décida enfin à se nourrir.

N'ayant pas très envie de s'embêter pour ce soir, il sortit des pâtes et versa de l'eau dans une casserole. Il s'apprêtait à allumer la gazinière lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Thomas était tout enjoué, ça devait être Teresa, la jeune fille avait prit habitude de venir à l'improviste à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, ou de la nuit.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit Teresa n'était pas là. Le visage de Thomas se décomposa, il lâcha son chiffon qui tomba à terre tandis que ses joues pâlirent à vue d'œil.

L'homme devant lui était bien amoché, couvert d'ecchymoses, sa lèvre supérieure était ouverte et son nez ensanglanté. Un long filet de sang séché partant de sa blessure à la tempe souillait certaines de ses mèches blondes et descendait jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Le pauvre tremblait de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il articula, honteux :

« J'ai besoin d'aide, Tommy ».

ooo

Sur une chaise le menton relevé, Newt grimaçait alors que Thomas, debout et penché sur lui, désinfectait ses plaies.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas te faire mal alors arrête de bouger, dit Thomas en voyant le blessé se tortiller sur sa chaise. Explique-moi plutôt qui t'as fait ça.

\- Un client complètement instable et frustré, grogna Newt.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté avant que ça aille trop loin ?

\- Parce qu'un client qui réalise ses envies et ses fantasmes est un meilleur payeur, et puis je me sentais capable de le faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à deux doigts de m'étrangler. Il a dû se rendre compte qu'il était allé trop loin hier parce que dans la soirée il est venu me rendre visite pour m'offrir un petit supplément de paye, histoire de s'assurer que je me plaigne pas aux flics.

Sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre Thomas prit une chaise et s'assit devant Newt :

\- Attend, tu veux dire que c'est Nick qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Tu le connais ? demanda le blond, en faisant les yeux ronds.

\- J'étais toujours devant ta porte quand il est arrivé. Je l'ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois au restaurant. Je ne comprends pas, ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Évidemment, il montre aux autres ce qu'il veut leur montrer. Avec moi il dévoile sa véritable nature, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une bonne personne. Quand je t'ai vu hier, j'avais déjà décidé qu'il ne me toucherait plus jamais, pourtant quand il est venu je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'est il y a peine une heure que je me suis décidé. Je suis allé chez lui, je lui ai annoncé que je mettais fin à notre relation, et là il a complètement pété les plombs.

Plus il parlait, plus sa voix faiblissait. Thomas s'en rendit compte et ça lui fait mal de voir Newt aussi vulnérable. Il lui prit les mains pour le soutenir, avant de demander :

\- Est-ce qu'il t'as… tu sais... balbutia-t-il, gêné par sa propre question.

\- Non Tommy, il m'a juste cogné, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Je pense être resté un bon moment au sol, puis il m'a foutu dehors quand j'ai commencé à me réveiller.

Thomas n'était pas une personne très rancunière, mais là il devait bien avouer qu'il avait une furieuse envie de briser les jambes de ce connard.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, Newt.

\- J'ai essayé. Le jour où je t'attendais en bas de chez toi, tu étais avec Teresa et tu m'as ignoré.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Thomas, la voix nouée par la culpabilité.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé. J'ai été insupportable avec toi, tu ne devrais même pas m'aider. Si tu veux que je parte, je le ferai.

Newt fixait Thomas d'un air convaincu, regrettant d'avoir si longtemps fermé les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'un autre puisse l'avoir à son propre jeu.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Thomas et Newt lu dans ses yeux la même chose que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture. Cette chose qu'il l'effrayait tant auparavant. Mais à présent, ce regard tendre et unique insuffle une douce chaleur qui enveloppe son cœur.

Le cadet se rapprocha et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Newt qui ferma instinctivement les yeux. Thomas se retira doucement puis se leva. En partant vers la cuisine, il s'écria : « J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes ».

Pendant que le brun s'occupait du repas, Newt déambulait dans la pièce, observant les objet tout autour de lui. L'appartement de Thomas était peut-être plus étroit que le sien, mais il avait beaucoup plus de caractère et de charme. Par contre, quelque chose l'intriguait de nombreux objets divers étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, formant des petites tours dispersées dans la pièce. Il y avait aussi des châteaux de cartes et des constructions faites avec des planchettes Kapla dans certains coins. Ça lui rappelait vaguement son enfance.

Mais ce que Newt préféra par dessus tout, ce fût cette grande étagère de bois sombre entourée d'une guirlande de lumière, pleine à craquer de livres, de cahiers, de vieux objets en tout genre, de photos et surtout, une rangée entièrement consacrée à une collection de boules de neige.

Il en prit une et la secoua. Il fût émerveillé par le tourbillon de particules blanches, tel un gosse. Ensuite il s'intéressa aux photos, et d'un coup il eut une soudaine envie de poser un tas de questions à son hôte. Lui demander qui était ce petit garçon à ses côtés, avec les joues rondes et les boucles brunes, ou encore si cette belle femme dont il avait hérité les yeux ambrés était sa mère.

Newt fît une moue contrariée en réalisant tout ce qu'il ignorait sur Thomas.

La voix de ce dernier le sortit de ses pensées, il s'excusait pour le repas simpliste mais Newt le rassura en lui disant qu'il adorait les pâtes à la crème. Pendant le repas, Thomas fit tout pour faire oublier à Newt ce qu'il venait de vivre en lui racontant tout un tas de choses idiotes. Ça avait l'air de marcher vu le grand sourire qui ornait son visage.

Ensemble, ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle avant de se coucher. En entrant dans la chambre, Newt se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé à cet endroit.

Cette fameuse soirée d'anniversaire, là où tout avait commencé.

Thomas lui passa des affaires pour dormir en disant :

\- Je peux te laisser le lit si tu veux, j'irai dormir sur le canapé.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je compte bien me coller à toi toute la nuit ! se réjouit Newt.

Le sourire de Thomas disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque le blond se déshabilla et qu'il vit toutes les marques de violence sur son corps frêle.

Il ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de demander à Newt s'il prévoyait d'aller au commissariat, mais la referma aussitôt. Ça serait une mauvaise idée de reparler de ça avant de dormir, Newt avait l'air serein, inutile de lui rappeler le passage à tabac qu'il avait subi.

Bien que Thomas ait éteint la lumière de la chambre, ils continuèrent à discuter sous la couette chaude, s'écoutant attentivement, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne prenne le dessus. C'est lorsque Thomas bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire que l'autre garçon demanda :

\- Grande ou petite ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu fais la grande, décida Newt.

Il agrippa le bras de son partenaire et lui tourna le dos, l'obligeant à se coller à lui en position cuillère.

\- Tu déconnais pas en fait tout à l'heure, marmonna Thomas dans sa chevelure blonde.

\- Fais dodo, Tommy.

Le jeune homme obéit sans discuter. Il se cala bien confortablement contre Newt et inspira profondément. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir parce qu'il était certain qu'il souriait comme un débile dans l'obscurité, mais il se sentait tellement bien. Un poids sur son cœur venait de s'envoler.

Juste avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil, il perçu la voix de Newt. Comme un chuchotement lointain :

« Merci ».

ooo

Le lendemain matin, c'est Newt qui se réveilla en premier. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fût instantanément ébloui par les rayons du soleil de la grande fenêtre. Alors il se retourna difficilement, son corps encore perclus de douleur pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Thomas. Il observa ce dernier dormir, appréciant ses traits apaisés par le sommeil, comme envoûté par ses charmes naturels. Newt prit peur lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs minutes, trouvant son comportement bien trop pucelle-nunuche.

Bon. Il devait quand même avouer qu'avoir un Tommy sagement endormi dans le même lit que lui, était putain de sexy.

Dans la cuisine, il fouilla tous les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, mais il ne trouva rien à se mettre sous la dent, alors il se contenta d'une tasse de café. A la seconde ou il finit sa boisson, il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre. Dans sa hâte, Thomas avait chuté de son lit et semblait s'activer énergiquement. Il déboula dans la grande pièce principale où se trouvait Newt en totale incompréhension.

Sa chevelure brune était dans un bordel pas possible, et il demanda à Newt tout en passant ses bras dans son pull :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

\- J'aurai dû ?

\- Il est onze heure passées, je vais être en retard au boulot !

Newt présenta ses excuses, mais Thomas était trop pressé pour en prendre compte. Avant de partir, il précisa à Newt qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait, puis il se pencha pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir dans un coup de vent.

Newt resta un long moment immobile, choqué par cette énergie soudaine, mais surtout, par ce baiser. Tout simplement car il ressemblait à celui que les couples s'échangent en se quittant pour le travail.

ooo

C'est dans la voiture que Thomas se rendit compte de sa connerie. Il espérait juste ne pas faire fuir Newt avec ça. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, cependant il n'avait jamais été question de mise en couple, alors Newt pourrait croire qu'il lui impose ce statut.

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir, puisqu'il se fît remonter les brettelles par son supérieur dès son arrivée au restaurant. A sa première pause, il traîna Teresa dehors pour tout lui raconter.

Le jeune femme était très heureuse pour lui, et elle trouvait adorable les émotions se bousculant sur son visage lorsqu'il prononçait le prénom du garçon qu'il aime (oui parce que pour Teresa, Thomas aime Newt depuis le début, il n'y a pas moyen de lui faire dire le contraire).

Suite à son retard, Janson était particulièrement sur le dos de Thomas à le surveiller. S'il faisait une erreur, il en profiterait pour le mettre en difficulté, alors le serveur s'appliqua dans son travail, soignant ses gestes et ses paroles.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de voir sa tête de serpillière du coin de l'œil, que Thomas fût surpris lorsqu'il le laissa seul dans l'office. Il en profita pour souffler un peu puis revint en salle. En voyant avec qui il discutait en plein milieu du restaurant, il comprit pourquoi Janson l'avait abandonné.

Nick était là, souriant, pas une seule égratignure sur le visage. Un sentiment de dégoût envahit Thomas. Cependant, il restait un client du restaurant, et lorsque Janson lui fit signe de s'occuper de Nick, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'exécuter.

Il saisit un plateau d'argent, le serrant avec force pour évacuer sa haine envers cette ordure, inspira, se redressa fièrement et commença à marcher. De l'extérieur, il s'avançait avec sérénité vers le binôme, mais à l'intérieur, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Plus il s'approchait, plus il se crispait.

Lorsqu'il fût assez près, il annonça avec un grand sourire : « Je vous installe, peut-être ? »

Le client ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, tandis que Thomas utilisait son dernier pas pour prendre de l'élan. Il fit tournoyer le plateau entre ses mains, avant de l'exploser de toutes ses forces contre les dents de Nick.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Je pense que vous pouvez acclamer et envoyer des fleurs à Thomas

*Tapote la tête de Tommy* Bon garçon.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Nda** : Je peux dire qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et les éventuels bonus que je peux publier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift – Chapitre 9**

Teresa n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Thomas dans un tel état de fureur, ils ont dû se mettre à deux pour l'éloigner du client qui se tordait de douleur au sol. Toutes les autres personnes s'étaient arrêtées de manger ou de parler pour observer la scène avec inquiétude.

Thomas se débattait et ne cessait de crier "Ne le touche plus jamais !".

La jeune femme n'eut pas de mal à faire le lien avec ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

"Alors c'est lui" songea Teresa " Nick".

Peu de temps après l'incident, elle se trouva à toquer à la porte de l'appartement de Thomas. Elle fût heureuse de constater que Newt n'était pas encore parti. Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit, elle resta silencieuse, observant ses marques sur son visage. Elle comprit pourquoi Thomas avait pété les plombs en voyant Nick. Ce dernier n'y était pas allé de mains mortes avec Newt.

\- Teresa, c'est ça ? commença le blond.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda-t-elle, émue.

\- Il faut croire que oui, Thomas n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il est commissariat pour avoir tabassé Nick, annonça Teresa de but en blanc.

Newt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis demanda à Teresa de répéter. Il n'était pas sûr de bien avoir entendu.

ooo

Nick était assis devant un bureau de police, pressant un mouchoir contre sa bouche et ses narines ensanglantées. Il jeta de nombreux coups d'œil à Thomas, près de lui, qui avait retrouvé son calme. Il était immobile, fixant un point sur le mur devant lui.

Il n'y avait personne en face d'eux, alors ils patientaient qu'un officier puisse s'occuper de leur cas.

\- C'est quand que tu vas me dire qui tu es ? demanda Nick.

Imperturbable, Thomas ignora sa question.

\- Ma parole, si cette sale pute est plus importante que ton travail, c'est que tu adorais la sauter. Faut dire que c'était agréable, Newt est assez doué avec sa bouche aussi, c'est peut-être ça qui t'a charmé.

Thomas serra les dents, mais resta silencieux.

\- Tu as bien saisit que ton job, tu peux lui dire au revoir ? C'est dommage... Janson me disait que tu étais un bon élément, et tu as tout gâché pour ce mec. Tu as déconné mon vieux.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous pète la gueule vous, répliqua enfin Thomas avec un calme magistral. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous n'attendez que ça. Vous me provoquez pour que je vous saute dessus et que j'aggrave mon cas. Mais je ne le ferai pas, affirma Thomas en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir alors que je n'ai pas fait ma déposition.

Avant de s'en aller définitivement, il se tourna vers Nick et lui dit dans les yeux :

\- On sait tous les deux que vous n'aurez pas assez de cran pour porter plainte contre moi, parce que vous savez que Newt pourrait porter plainte pour coups et blessures en retour. Et puis entre nous, un homme qui bat son partenaire, que ce soit pour le sexe ou l'amour, il a tout sauf des couilles.

Tandis que Thomas prenait le chemin de la sortie, des regards convergèrent sur Nick, qui resta estomaqué par les mots qu'on n'avait jamais osé lui dire.

ooo

Lorsque Thomas poussa la porte de son appartement, il fût directement accueillit par un Newt assez contrarié.

\- Toi tu n'es qu'un abruti ! lui dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

\- Ça ne va pas être très responsable ce que je vais dire, mais je préfère que ce soit moi qui lui casse les dents, plutôt que ce soit l'État qui lui vole son temps.

\- Tu vas probablement perdre ton boulot.

\- Ça en valait la peine.

Newt s'éloigna en frottant nerveusement ses doigts contre ses lèvres, tandis que Teresa prenait Thomas dans ses bras, soulagée de le voir.

Ensemble ils mangèrent le repas que Teresa et Newt avaient préparé pendant l'absence de Thomas. Ce dernier leur raconta brièvement comment ça s'était passé au commissariat, Newt se détendit mais resta assez silencieux.

Lorsque Thomas finit son récit, il regarda tour à tour ses invités et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

\- C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de vous avoir tous les deux à ma table, répondit-il. Mais ça me fait plaisir.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard, puis Newt sourit pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, au grand plaisir de Thomas.

Très vite, le blond annonça son départ, car il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

\- On se revoit bientôt ? questionna Thomas, toujours assis à table avec Teresa bien qu'ils aient fini leur assiette depuis longtemps.

La moue adorable et pleine d'espoir qu'il faisait fît craquer Newt qui proposa qu'ils se revoient le lendemain. Juste avant de partir, il se pencha sur Thomas en posant sa main sur son épaule, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser dura à peine cinq secondes, Thomas garda ses yeux ambrés grand ouverts, trop surpris par cette initiative qui fît faire à son cœur un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine. Lorsque Newt se redressa, un petit sourire en coin lourd en sens fendait son visage, puis il partit sans un mot.

Thomas resta immobile, espérant que ce baiser traduisait l'envie de former un couple avec lui.

La porte claqua, suivie de près par le cri de fangirl poussé par Teresa.

ooo

Dès qu'il déposa le pied chez lui, Newt voulu faire demi-tour retrouver Thomas. Il aimait de moins en moins son appartement, les murs étaient ternes et tristes, l'espace des pièces n'était pas correctement exploité, laissant des grands vides à certains endroit.

Les seules choses qu'il était heureux de retrouver furent ses habits et ses bouquins.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, il fût ravi de se replonger dans l'un de ses livres favoris après une bonne douche brûlante. Il lisait dans son lit, sur le ventre, avec la lampe de chevet comme seule source de lumière. Cependant, une vibration venant de son téléphone piqua sa petite bulle dans laquelle il flottait paisiblement.

 _De Tommy :_

 _Je reviens du bureau de Janson. Je suis viré..._

Cette simple nouvelle cassa tout son moral, ça le faisait tellement chier pour Thomas. La nuit dernière, le jeune homme lui avait longuement parlé de son boulot, comment il s'était battu pour l'avoir, à quel point il l'appréciait.

Sans hésitation, Newt l'appela. La voix de Thomas au bout du fil était plus faible que d'habitude, il faisait tout pour camoufler sa déception. Newt se refusa de raccrocher tant qu'il n'avait pas entendu le rire de son Tommy, alors ils discutèrent chacun sous leur couette.

De fil en aiguille, ils s'échangèrent leurs avis sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, passant d'un débat politique aux scènes traumatisantes des films Disneys (#LaMortDeLaMamanDeBambi) et ils rigolèrent en se moquant de tout et n'importe qui. Thomas remercia à plusieurs reprises Newt pour l'avoir appelé, affirmant que ça lui faisait du bien.

En fin de compte, lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent, il était deux heures du matin.

ooo

Le lendemain, le croissant de lune se faisait éclatant au milieu de ce lac obscur qu'était le ciel en ce soir d'hiver.

Newt verrouilla la porte de son appartement et descendit les escaliers de fer. Il marcha jusqu'en bas de sa rue et attendit, la moitié de son visage enfouit dans son écharpe. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir de la fumée se hisser vers les étoiles.

Le spectacle avait déjà commencé.

Enfin, une voiture se gara juste devant lui. Le conducteur ouvrit sa fenêtre pour dire :

\- Vous avez demandé un taxi ?

Amusé, Newt lâcha un rire, néanmoins il joua le jeu :

\- J'aimerais aller vers le port, là où se trouve le feu de joie.

\- Je suis votre homme ! Mais il faut payer le prix d'entrée.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en guise de question alors le chauffeur approcha sa tête de l'extérieur et lui répondit en tapotant sa bouche avec son index. Bien sûr, Newt réalisa son souhait ; il s'inclina et embrassa tendrement Thomas.

Le brun le remercia d'un grand sourire d'imbécile heureux et l'invita à monter.

\- Minho et Teresa sont déjà là-bas, ils nous attendent, informa-t-il en reprenant la route.

\- Ils seront avec nous ?

\- On a l'habitude d'y aller tous les ans ensemble. Ça te dérange ?

\- Pour une première sortie ensemble, je pensais qu'on allait être seuls.

La petite moue déçue de Newt fît paniquer Thomas :

\- Mince, je n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, je suis désolé. On peut faire autre chose si tu veux.

\- C'est pas grave Tommy, si je passe la nuit chez toi je te pardonne. Je n'aime vraiment pas mon appartement.

\- Tu sais bien que tu peux rester chez moi autant que tu veux.

Newt en prit note.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Minho et Teresa admiraient le feu en buvant du vin chaud. Leurs exclamations s'élevèrent quand le couple fît son entrée. Newt trouva la situation assez drôle en serrant la main de l'asiatique, sachant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était pour qu'il fasse des choses pas très catholiques à son meilleur pote.

Beaucoup de gens s'attroupaient autour de la source de chaleur ardente. Des familles, des curieux, des couples, des étrangers, le feu éclairant leurs visages joyeux.

Thomas aperçu plusieurs de ses amis, dont Ben et Alby pas très loin à qui il voulait passer le bonjour. Il dit alors à Newt qu'il revenait très vite en passant brièvement ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes, et le laissa seul avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Teresa lui offrit son breuvage fumant tandis que Minho commença à raconter l'origine de ce feu gigantesque que l'on trouve nulle part ailleurs, avec l'espoir de passer pour une personne cultivée. Mais Newt le coupa dans son récit, en lui disant qu'il connaissait déjà la légende de Torele.

Un bûcher haut et large, bâti de troncs entiers et dont le feu éclairait les dunes aux alentours pour effrayer les envahisseurs d'autrefois attaquant par la côte, intimidés par les ombres des villageois passant et repassant devant les flammes dansantes. Ainsi, ils pensaient avoir affaire à une grande foule dont ils auraient du mal à venir à bout.

Alors qu'il était entrain d'admirer la majestueuse tour enflammée, Newt loucha subitement parce qu'une particule blanche passait juste sous son nez. Il la suivit du regard et la vit choir au sol d'un air stupéfait. Imité par Minho et Teresa, il leva les yeux au ciel et découvrit les centaines de flocons volant au-dessus de leur tête.

La neige inattendue mit du baume au cœur de chacun, certains sifflaient, d'autres applaudissaient. Et puis il y avait ceux qui criaient et courraient dans tous les sens. Il s'agissait souvent des enfants, mais il y avait aussi Thomas dans le lot.

Le garçon à qui les cheveux ébènes étaient à présent couverts de flocons, accourut vers Newt pour déballer un flot de paroles que seul Minho comprit. Avec le temps, il avait acquit cette capacité de traduire ce qu'un Tommy voyant de la neige disait.

Apparemment il évoquait un souvenir lointain, une fameuse bataille de neige entre lui et son petit frère. Thomas effectuait de grands gestes, le bout de son nez était rouge à cause du froid, et ses yeux couleur miel pétillaient tellement que l'on pouvait croire qu'il était au bord des larmes. Newt le trouva si beau à cet instant. Complètement à croquer.

Quand Thomas finit son monologue, il se sentait bien. Il s'en foutrait presque d'avoir perdu son boulot. Ça n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'il était avec la personne qu'il aimait, entouré de ses amis, et pour finir en beauté : il neigeait.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille du blond et lui baisa la tempe avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Je suis heureux que tu soies là ».

Ces simples mots gonflèrent le cœur de Newt qui croisa ses mains derrière la nuque de Thomas pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser profond et chargé d'émotions. C'était sa façon de lui répondre : « Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être là avec toi ».

Discrètement, Minho et Teresa s'éloignèrent pour leur laisser de l'air. Ils continuèrent à les observer de loin un bon moment ; les deux garçons ne se lâchaient plus.

Minho leva son pouce vers Teresa, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

ooo

Comme promis, Thomas invita Newt à dormir chez lui, après la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Mais dès que la porte d'entrée fût verrouillée, ils échangèrent un seul regard avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre. Ils s'étaient attirés, comme s'il s'agissait d'un besoin impératif à assouvir. Très vite, leurs vêtements chutèrent au sol, et Thomas crocheta les cuisses de Newt pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre sans se détacher de ses lèvres chaudes. Mais Thomas avait oublié que le lit était le champ de bataille familier de l'ex-escort, qui prit rapidement les choses en main.

Thomas assuma pleinement ses gémissements lorsque Newt prit son membre en bouche. Ces lèvres étaient divines, quant à sa langue, le brun n'avait pas de mot pour la décrire. Il avait un mal fou à fixer un point au plafond, mais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il sentait le monde tournoyer autour de lui tant c'était bon et intense.

Newt connaissait la limite à ne pas dépasser et laissa Thomas reprendre le contrôle en temps voulu. Ce n'est pas pour autant que le cadet se précipita, au contraire. Il prit tout son temps pour se blottir contre Newt, redécouvrir ce corps parfait à ses yeux. Il le caressa longuement en faisant passer ses mains sur ses côtes frêles et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il rechercha les zones chatouilleuses de sa langue taquine, dans son cou, sa clavicule... Il mémorisa chaque zones sensibles avec précision.

Il se délecta du roulement de hanches obscène du corps ivre de désir de Newt pendant qu'il le préparait avec attention. Lorsqu'enfin Thomas se glissa entre ses cuisses pour le combler, il en aurait chialé tellement c'était bon.

Thomas savait qu'il pouvait déjà commencer à bouger, néanmoins il s'immobilisa et attendit le moment où il serait entièrement en Newt. Il tenait _vraiment_ à prendre son temps dans cet instant où chacun appartenait à l'autre, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Le regard vitreux et le souffle court, il baisa chaque blessures encore visibles sur le visage de son amant, comme s'il voulait les effacer à jamais. Soudainement, Newt réalisa une chose ; la différence qui faisait que les nuits avec cet homme étaient uniques et addictives. S'il y avait une leçon que lui avait apprit ses nombreux clients, c'est que baiser pouvait prendre 5 minutes.

Ce que Tommy lui apprit, c'est que faire l'amour pouvait durer des heures.

Déposant sa main sur la joue de son partenaire afin d'attirer son attention, Newt avoua ces mots, sans s'en rendre compte :

« Je t'aime ».

Bien que ce ne fût qu'un murmure à peine audible, Thomas l'avait très bien entendu. Il lui répondit, la voix nouée par le tourbillon d'émotions dans sa poitrine : « Moi aussi je t'aime Newt, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime ».

Il lui répéta qu'il l'aimait, telle une litanie sans fin, entamant ses va-et-viens langoureux. Il accéléra la cadence lorsqu'il sentit la main de Newt qui était sur sa hanche, se presser dans le bas de son dos, l'incitant à aller plus vite.

Thomas pressa sa joue contre celle de son partenaire qui agrippa ses cheveux sombres de son autre main. Tout deux s'entendaient parfaitement souffler et gémir, s'intensifiant jusqu'à atteindre le summum du plaisir.

Thomas sentit les cuisses de Newt trembler et se refermer sur ses flancs quand l'orgasme le frappa, avant de sentir à son tour ces vagues puissantes ébranler son être jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.

Le brun s'écroula au près de Newt, basculant dans cette bulle de bien-être qui ne fût jamais aussi parfaite. Épuisé, collant et heureux, la seule chose qu'il fût capable de faire, c'est rire. A croire que son cerveau avait fait une overdose de plaisir, et qu'il était obligé d'évacuer.

Newt n'en fût nullement surpris. Il connaissait ce phénomène et savait ce qu'il signifiait.

D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait cette incontrôlable envie de rire.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notes : La légende locale « La Torele » pourrait être entendue dans la ville où j'ai passé les 15 premières années de ma vie.

Le phénomène du fou rire, arrive à de nombreuses personnes suite à un orgasme très intense, c'est comme un grand relâchement des tensions nerveuses. Voilà. C'était le détail expliqué par Didou, experte en cours d'éducation sexuelle.


	11. Epilogue

Nda : C'est déjà la fin .. On se retrouve en bas pour ce que j'ai à vous dire les amis.

Bonne lecture :')

* * *

 **The Birthday Gift** **– L'épilogue**

 _Love Is A Drug - Markus Feehily_

Thomas était à genoux, en plein milieu de son appartement, l'air hyper concentré sur sa nouvelle construction Kapla, un pont d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, il savait parfaitement à quel endroit précis placer ses pièces pour qu'elles puissent se soutenir les unes aux autres. Il avait toujours été habile, et d'une certaine manière ça lui permettait de vider son esprit en se focalisant seulement sur ses planchettes de bois. Il entrait dans son petit monde avec un seul objectif : mener à bien sa construction. Et une seule règle : que rien ne s'écroule.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda subitement une voix au-dessus de son épaule. Ça finira bien par tomber de toute façon.

\- Ça me détend. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Moi aussi je peux te détendre, fît remarquer Newt en s'asseyant en tailleur près de lui.

Thomas eût un sourire en comprenant le sous-entendu. Cependant il n'était pas vraiment d'accord, Newt était plutôt du genre à faire accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Depuis le soir du feu de joie, le blond venait de plus en plus chez Thomas, et restait de plus en plus longtemps. Au début, il se contentait d'un après-midi, ensuite il commença à rester dormir. Petit à petit il s'installa, au grand plaisir de son copain.

Dès lors, certaines choses changèrent, et d'autres se révélèrent.

Thomas apprit la passion de Newt pour la lecture, d'ailleurs il s'endormait très facilement devant les films en soirée préférant largement lire ses bouquins. Apparemment, il tiendrait ça de sa mère. Et les peu de fois où il regardait la télévision, c'était pour se moquer des émissions de télé-réalité. Ça aussi, il le tiendrait de sa mère.

Newt adorait la pluie, il pourrait rester des heures près de la fenêtre à écouter ses clapotements apaisants. Comme tout le monde, il avait des habitudes étranges, comme se frotter les lèvres quand il était nerveux, mouiller sa brosse à dent avant de l'utiliser, ou faire certains gestes de la main gauche, alors qu'il était droitier.

Newt aussi en apprit plus sur Thomas, comme cet amour qu'il portait pour les petits et vieux objets qui lui rappelaient son enfance. Son parcours scolaire tumultueux, et le vide immense qu'avait laissé son petit frère, Chuck, en le quittant lui et sa famille il y a maintenant quelques années.

Thomas n'était pas très matinal et même plutôt grincheux, mais ces choses changèrent lorsque un bon matin, Newt s'occupa de son cas. Il avait passé sa main sur sa taille, puis sur son ventre avant de descendre encore plus bas, en lui mordillant délicieusement le lobe de l'oreille. Depuis, Thomas se levait toujours du bon pied.

Il possédait de nombreux livres, néanmoins il ne lisait pas autant que Newt. En vérité Thomas accordait beaucoup plus d'importance à la couverture ou à l'âge du livre plutôt qu'à son contenu. Newt trouvait ça très étrange, mais ce n'était rien comparé au mystère des Kapla.

\- Newt éloigne-toi.

L'interpellé retira le doigt avec lequel il effleurait la base du pont en disant :

\- Ne sois pas si stressé à cause d'un job Tommy.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu as déjà trouvé un nouveau boulot.

La sonnerie du portable de Thomas le fît gesticuler maladroitement pour sortir son appareil de sa poche, faisant s'écrouler au passage sa construction de Kapla.

Il répondit en bégayant, le corps tendu comme un arc. Le silence s'installa, Newt croisait les doigts pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Il patienta en fixant les yeux de Thomas, tentant vainement d'y lire ce qu'il entendait de l'autre bout du fil.

D'un coup le brun brandit le poing de la victoire d'une mine soulagée.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, la bonne nouvelle fût confirmée :

\- Ils m'engagent.

\- Tu vois, pas besoin de stresser. Maintenant prépare-toi, on a une soirée, je te rappelle.

Newt se leva et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Tommy, qui ne réagit même pas, trop heureux d'avoir été engagé dans un restaurant prestigieux.

Son seul regret était de ne plus travailler avec sa meilleure amie.

ooo

Le soir même, Minho organisait une soirée chez lui, ce qui permit à Thomas de fêter l'événement. Son ami avait insisté pour que Newt vienne ; bien que les deux hommes soient très différents, le courant était bien passé entre eux.

Comme d'habitude, Minho avait vu les choses en grand, avec des bonnes basses, de nombreux invités, et évidemment l'alcool coulait à flot. Au début Thomas pensait à rester avec Newt, histoire de ne pas le laisser seul avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il avait oublié les capacités admirables de Newt à obtenir la sympathie de tout le monde avec seulement quelques paroles et des sourires bien placés.

En fin de compte, c'est Thomas qui se fît abandonner par son petit copain.

Thomas appuyait son épaule à un mur, il observait de loin Newt et Minho rire sur le canapé. Cette image le fît sourire.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu dévorer quelqu'un du regard.

Surpris, le brun pivota la tête et rencontra l'expression attendrie de Ben qui reprit la parole :

\- On m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Il était à mon anniversaire, répondit évasivement Thomas.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. En même temps la seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir dansé un collé-serré avec toi. Il était donc un invité ?

Thomas lâcha un rire gêné.

\- Il n'était pas vraiment un invité, dit-il en tournant son regard vers Newt. Il était mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fanfiction ! :D Ceux qui m'ont encouragé et qui m'ont fait sourire avec leurs reviews géniales, et évidemment un grand merci à **Newt is Stilinski** (Eh oui je te remercierai jamais assez :p) mon adorable bêta ! J'ai aussi une grande pensée pour mon **Chonchon** et ma **Tachou** *cœur*

Maintenant, je vais me concentrer sur mon autre fanfiction longue intitulée **Colocation** et **A3** , mais j'aimerais aussi écrire un **OS** Newtmas qui se passerait dans **La Terre Brûlée** (scenario du film), histoire de retourner aux sources. Alors si vous avez des idées à me proposer, n'hésitez pas à me les faire partager ! Sinon, dites moi simplement ce que vous voulez voir dedans ^^

Voilà, je vous fais des câlins, à la prochaine ! :D


End file.
